


A Long And Winding Road

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2021 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, EAD 2021, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Tony Leaves Team Gibbs, abandoned work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: When Tony found out that he was being kicked off Team Gibbs in the aftermath of Ziva's return from exile, the last thing he expected was a promotion and placement to his dream location. He certainly didn't expect it to be the first step that would lead him to everything he'd ever wanted in a career, a family, and a partner.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Evil Author Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163105
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	A Long And Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

> The first two parts of this story have been previously posted. Since I have abandoned this story I am posting everything I have in one post. So, parts of this are a repost. 
> 
> I tried really hard to finish this. I replotted three times, but I have finally thrown in the towel.
> 
> NOTE: The Need Word Here was a self note that I forgot was there. Given that I've abandoned this I don't feel the need to go back and find what I was searching for. I thank everyone for their suggestions, but I don't need any more. Thank you.

  
The below work is an offering for Evil Author Day 2021. These stories are incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. The theme this year is stories I have given up on. I don't foresee anything new every being done with any of these fics. Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you.

#  **Chapter One:** Turning Points

Tony was crouched on the beach behind John McGarrett's home far enough into the waterline that he could feel the waves hitting the seat of his pants when they came in a little high. His hands were shaking, so he had buried them in his hair as his mind tried to grasp what had just happened. If he'd been even 30 seconds slower. If he waited to listen to Danny, if he had driven a little slower, if he had done anything not as quickly as he had, the man that was more a father to him than anyone on the planet would be dead.

John would be dead. Tony would have seen someone else he cared about shot in the head in front of his eyes, and Steve McGarrett would have had to listen to his father be murdered. Steve. The 8-year-old boy that he'd been friends with. The man that Tony was just beginning to reform a friendship with. The man that he'd been trying to reunite with John for almost a year now. Lieutenant Commander Steven Jack McGarrett US Navy SEAL who hadn't been able to stop his pained screams anymore after whatever happened on his end. He'd have to get Danny on that. They said that he'd been hurt.

Steve.

Jesus, was that where the last year had been leading him?

_Flashback 1 yr:_

This was not how he expected it to happen. This was certainly not when he expected it to happen. But then, does anyone really see the end of one of life's roads coming? He certainly never had before. He absolutely hadn't expected it to happen like this, though. With words of hate spewed at him from the woman he'd risked his life to save, as he lay on a cot in the field hospital they'd headed to after saving Ziva. The woman who they had thought was dead. The one that he now wished really had been dead.

Dehydration. Exhaustion. God only knew what else as his body tried to process the drugs he'd been given while being tortured. He wished he could blame any of them for what he'd heard so that he could write it off as a hallucination. The look in Gibbs' eyes though when he'd come around the curtain and saw her there snarling her hatred at him said it all.

"This is your fault! You are the reason I was left behind. I told him I couldn't work with you and you are the one he chose. When will you stop ruining my life? First you murder the man I love in cold blood because of your jealousy, and then, I get kidnapped and tortured because Gibbs has some guilty conscious about you. I wish you were dead! I wish Michael had killed you that night. He would be free, and no one would ever know he'd done it. I would have never told." Ziva really hated him that much. Still hated him that much.

"I picked you, DiNozzo. Thought that would mean something to you." Gibbs drawled carelessly with a touch of anger, as if the conversation was his fault. As if he'd tracked Ziva down. As if he wasn't laying on his cot, and Gibbs hadn't pulled a knife from her hand.

"Did you pick me because that was really how you felt, though, Gibbs? Or, did you pick me because The Toothpick didn't give you any other choice?" The angry flare and the way his eyes darted away were all he needed to know. Everything from there was just bullshit wrapped up in a pretty package.

"We're all she has left, DiNozzo," Gibbs finally snapped. "Do you really expect me to pick you, again? Wasn't the first time enough?"

"I don't remember asking you to do it either time," he replied tiredly before closing his eyes hoping that it was someone a bad dream.

"Come on, Tony," Tim whined from the next bed after they'd left. "What difference does it make? Why can't you just brush it off like normal? It's only a thing because you're making it one."

The fact that he could ask that showed how clueless he still was, and made him even more tired. He'd thought that he and McGee had come to an understanding in the last few weeks while Ziva was gone. He thought that they'd gone back to being friends at least. Apparently though, in Timmy's world, their friendship was expendable when he had someone to be a sidekick to other than Tony. What difference did it make? It made a hell of a lot of difference. Only Abby seemed to understand.

"I don't know if I can stay, Abs," he whispered over the phone trying not to let his emotions overcome him. It was one of the things he was struggling with in the aftermath of the homemade truth serum.

"I don't know if I can ask you to," she'd whispered back sounding pained, but resigned.

At least someone seemed to be on his side.

Two weeks later, he was climbing the stairs up to the Director's office. He'd had security call him to let him know if Vance was ever in the office after the team had left for the day. He was glad that Isla, his son's nanny was a live-in and so understanding about his job. She hadn't even blinked when he told her he needed to go to the office after hours. This time though she eyed him before ordering him not to get dragged out to a scene.

He wasn't fully cleared yet from his excursion, and for once wasn't pushing to go back to work. He felt broken inside. He felt like... he felt betrayed. It was as if they'd taken everything that he had known that he could depend on and shattered it into a million pieces just because they could. If it wasn't for TJ... Tony didn't know what he would have done without his son to focus on. He was pretty sure that he would have been able to hold onto his sanity.

Abby had been joined by Jimmy in her support of him, but the two of them seemed to be the only ones that really understood why he was upset. Well, Isla got it of course, and he supposed that had he called Edward or one of his other Paddington relatives, they would have supported him. but they were so far away, and Isla... Tony tried to keep a clear boundary between them. Even if he respected and admired the younger woman whom he entrusted with his son's safety and well being.

Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva still thought he was being a child. For some reason Ducky was being Switzerland, only for some reason, he seemed to be reluctant to open his borders fully to Tony. He thought maybe he should be surprised, but really he wasn't. He liked Ducky. He respected him even. Sometimes he just didn't like him very much. Sometimes he felt like the older man overlooked him or got too caught up in the mask that Tony presented to the world.

He'd tried turning the whole situation over in his head to find the spot that showed where he was in the wrong. All that had happened though was that afterward he felt even more broken and betrayed. Briefly, he wished that he was a turtle and could pull his body inside of his shell to hide from the world. The problem was though he wasn't sure even then that he would be safe. The time had come to pick up his shell and move onto something else. Whether that something else was within NCIS or with another agency or even doing something completely different remained to be seen.

Reaching the Director's door he knocked and poked his head in waiting for permission to enter.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Leon Vance greeted sitting back in his chair. "This is a surprise. Please, come in."

Nodding Tony did as ordered and made his way across the room to take a seat in front of the man's desk. "I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this out of the blue, sir. I needed to speak with you privately, and I thought this would be the best way."

Leon cocked his head to one side and studied him before folding his hands together to rest on the top of the desk. "Given the time of night, and the fact that your team left not half an hour ago, I am guessing that the privacy thing includes them?"

Tony nodded fighting to keep from looking down at his hands. He was feeling insecure and unsure of himself, and for not the first time damned the whole FUBAR'd situation, and especially that bastard Gibbs had shot and the drugs he'd injected into him. Normally, the issues with his emotions wouldn't be reason enough to keep him out from work, while it was unusual for him to show how he was feeling. It wasn't unusual for most normal people. So, had his boss been anyone but Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he would have already returned to work. Tony was well aware that emotionally tender people weren't the best fit around "Second B is for Bastard" Gibbs.

"May I speak freely, sir?"

Tony read the surprise in the older man's eyes before he nodded. "You always have before, DiNozzo. I don't know why now would be any different."

Shrugging, he let out a sigh before nervously running a hand though his hair. "I don't know either, sir, but somehow it just is. I need to know if I have any options for me within NCIS outside of this location."

This time the older man really did freeze, and Tony wondered what he was thinking as he waited for Leon to respond. He was pretty sure that no one ever expected Gibbs' Loyal St. Bernard to look to leave his side, but he was. Not even Abby had suggested that he take more time to make up his mind. She seemed to understand that he'd been let down by Gibbs and his band of faithful followers one too many times.

"Well, that is a question I never thought that I would hear from you. You wanna tell me what is going on?"

"Did you tell Gibbs that Ziva couldn't come back from Israel? Did you know that she'd asked him to choose between herself and me?" Tony asked instead, and Vance seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on before he carefully nodded.

"I told him that she wasn't welcome back after we found out that she'd been passing along NCIS Intel to her father and Mossad," Leon confirmed.

"She was..."

Tony started to reply then stopped as his eyes slipped shut and his fists clenched as the anger filled his veins. She was a traitor. She'd sold them all out so that she could pass along confidential information to her father, and he'd risked his life to avenge her.

"You didn't know," Vance half stated and half asked sounding unsure.

Without opening his eyes, Tony shook his head no, before taking a deep breath to try and center himself. Finally, he opened his eyes to see the Director staring at him looking concerned. "No, I didn't. Had I known, I never would have suggested the op to go catch the people who had killed her. I don't defend traitors, sir. I know you and I don't usually see eye to eye. I am aware that McGee is your ideal agent not me, but I can assure you that there is nothing that is more important to me than justice and protecting my country the only way I know how."

"I never thought otherwise, Tony," Vance assured pushing the folders around on his desk to pull one to the top. "Not even back when I hated you, which, in case you weren't aware, has passed. I will admit that there are times I wish you would show your full potential, but I also have come to understand that the role you play is less about you and more about Gibbs. I've seen your psych evals, and I know that they're still working on getting you back to a place you can return to the MCRT. I also know that they've said that if you were on any other team they might not be so hesitant. Tell me, in your own words, how you're feeling."

"Broken. Betrayed. Hurt. Confused." Tony admitted frowning. "In all the times I thought about how leaving the team would happen, this wasn't one of them. I never thought I'd feel like Gibbs of all people let me down, but that's how I feel. It's like he's got some huge blinders on where Ziva's concerned. I don't understand it, but I know that someday it will come to bite him in the ass. I just hope that it doesn't take down the whole agency when it happens. I know Eli David is your friend, sir, but he can't be trusted. Neither of them can."

Leon sighed as he put a toothpick in his mouth. "I wish I could say that I thought you were full of shit, but unfortunately I think you're right. Does anyone else know you're thinking of leaving?"

Tony nodded carefully. "Abby and Jimmy. They both seem to understand. They know that... it's really hard to trust anyone right now, sir. But, it's nice knowing that not everyone thinks that I'm being a child."

"Well, you can add me to the list of people who understand, Very Special Agent DiNozzo," Leon offered. His lips twitching slightly and Tony couldn't contain a flash of a real smile.

"I have an opportunity for you. Agent in Charge Garzon in the Pearl Harbor office is retiring at the end of the year. I just got the paperwork yesterday. I know that's a few months off, but I also feel that you would do well with some time away to get things straightened out in your head. I think that it would be the perfect place for you. If you want to move up the ladder some day it's the perfect stepping stone. If you just want to settle in comfortably somewhere that you can stay until you retire, but not get bored, then it's good for that as well."

Tony couldn't help the burst of excitement that he felt at the thought of the posting. Pearl Harbor would be the perfect spot for him, and he was dying to say yes.

"I also just happened to need a new Forensics Analyst for the same office. That spot needs filled within a few weeks, but... I would be willing to approach Ms. Sciuto about the position if you would like to take her with you."

"Yes, please, sir," Tony answered quickly hoping that he wasn't sleeping and this was only a dream. "I would love to take Abby with me. I know that I should think on this further but..."

"I really want to say yes," Tony admitted taking a deep breath to try and settle his emotions. "I need off the team before my son is an orphan.I need to get out of here before my respect for Gibbs is damaged permanently. I need to leave before it gets to a point where I can never forgive him. With his blindness for Ziva's manipulation so close to the surface, I am a lot closer to that point that I ever imagined that I would be."

Tony paused to decide if he really wanted to push this thing with the former Liaison, and decided that yes he did. He would never forgive himself if he didn't try and something catastrophic happened because of her. "I need to know that Ziva is going to be put on a leash, sir."

Vance watched Tony steadily for a long while before replying. "Tell me what you're thinking, DiNozzo."

"I think that anyone who believes that she's cut all ties now, is a complete fool," he replied frankly. "I think that if her every key stroke isn't monitored she'll just keep sending Intel to Mossad. I think that we've been playing with fire from day one having her on an investigative team with no formal training. She shouldn't have been handling evidence or driving an NCIS vehicle. She flagrantly breaks the law and brushes it off as the law being inefficient or the Mossad way being better. For some reason, people just let it happen, as if that's a valid reason. Some day some defense lawyer is going to catch on and we'll be in deep trouble. Send her to Counter Intel with someone watching her every move. Do not let her remain on the MCRT, and risk endangering our cases. If we have evidence that she has a history passing on Intel then legally NCIS has every right to put a collar on her.

"I may not be Gibbs, sir, but my gut is screaming that we're running on borrowed time with her, and it's inevitable that something horrible is going to happen if we don't get a handle on her. I would hate to see someone die, someone that you or I or both of us care about because they were collateral damage in the Ziva David runaway train." Tony ran a hand through his hair.

“Answer a hypothetical for me, Tony,” Vance requested leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk and steeple his fingers. “What would you do if I told you that you had to take Ziva with you to Hawaii?”

Tony looked at Vance for a moment before leaning forward so he could reach into his back pocket and pull out an envelope from his back pocket. Then, reaching forward he carefully placed it in front of Vance before leaning back again and getting comfortable.

Director Vance arched an eyebrow before picking up the envelope and sitting back once more in his chair. Tony watched him grab a letter opener to open the sealed envelope and pull out the resignation letter that Tony had prepared just in case. He could see the shock on the older man’s face when he realized what it was. After skimming the letter, Vance sat back and silently looked at him for several long moments, and Tony just remained quiet leaving the man to his thoughts.

“You’re serious?” The Director asked for clarification. “You’d really quit if I made you take her with you. You’re that convinced about her? What about McGee or Gibbs?”

“I am that convinced, sir. I have no doubt in my mind that Ziva David is not just bad for me, or my team, or even this agency. I feel that she’s a risk to this entire country. I think it’s only a matter of time before she causes tension between us and Israel for some stunt that she’s pulled that’s gonna get someone killed.”

He paused before answering the second question. He wanted to make sure that he had no doubts about his answers before he spoke them. He was so conflicted about McGee and Gibbs. In his mind, their betrayals were worse and complicated by his feelings about the two of them. “If you tried to make me take McGee to Hawaii with me, then I’d also have to respectfully resign my position with NCIS.”

He saw the Director flinch, and his eyes widen, and wondered if the man had really been considering that very thing. “Can you explain why, please?” Vance requested, and Tony nodded holding back a sigh.

“In some ways, personally, the things McGee has done are for me worse than Ziva,” Tony explained trying to detach himself from his feelings so that he could answer as Special Agent DiNozzo and not Tony. “I realize that my personal feelings shouldn’t come into play here, but I’m human.”

Vance waved a hand as if dismissing the notion. “As you say, you’re human. Also, your team doesn’t run the way others do not really. You’re closer than other teams, and most teams… most good teams are close. It would be impossible, I think, for you to completely disregard your personal feelings from anything having to do with the MCRT. Don’t worry about personal feelings Vs. professional feelings. Just tell me how you feel in general, and let me worry about what parts concern me.”

Tony nodded and took a deep breath to settle himself again, not realizing that he’d let the question unnerve him until Vance’s assurances. “Since you weren’t around, I don’t know if you know how Tim became to be a part of the team. As you know from my file, in addition to my PE degree, I have a Masters in Criminal Justice and a bachelors in Criminal Psychology that I got after I left OSU to join the Police Academy in Peoria. However, I don’t have a degree in computer anything.”

Vance nodded and smiled slightly as Tony shrugged. “I know my deficiencies, and while I’m not a wiz, I can get by on computer things. When I started, I did all of our computer searches including financials. While I can do it and eventually get to the end, it takes a long time, and it takes me away from the things that I am really good at.

“When Gibbs decided to give into Morrow’s orders and expand the team, I began asking for someone from the Cyber Unit to help with things that simply took me too long, and Abby didn’t have time for. When McGee began helping us here and there, I knew that he was the one. I mean don’t get me wrong, he was as green as the grass on a championship golf course. He had almost no backbone. He had no investigative experience, but the most important part was that he wanted to. He wanted to be more than some cyber geek chasing down financials and shit all day.”

Tony looked out the window behind Vance, and wished that he had something to drink. As if reading his mind, Vance got up and poured them both a tumbler of scotch before coming back and handing Tony one. Nodding his thanks, he took a sip and continued. “I started a hardcore campaign with Gibbs to get McGeek on the team. It wasn’t the easiest task in the world, let me tell you. I mean, you know how Gibbs feels about anything electronic or technological. Finally though, I wore him down, and McGee’s persistence helped his own cause some. One night in the basement, he finally gave in and said that I could have my probie.

“But, he made it clear that Tim was my responsibility as SFA. I was to train him. I was to make sure that he was learning things the right way, and I was to keep him in line. I’ve come to realize that it’s the last one that really did me in.” Tony admitted bitterly as he took another sip of the drink.

“So, train him I did. Granted my methods aren’t other people’s. I don’t have the best background in nurturing and family type relationships. My Paddington relatives are all in England, and we didn't really have the ability to become close until after I got to college. Almost everything I know about those things I learned in boarding school, military school, or a frat house at Ohio State. Not the best places for nurturing let me tell you, but they are what I know and I think it’s worked out ok.

“Or, at least I thought it was working out until fucking Ziva David came along and bulldozed all my hard work. Excuse my language, sir.” Vance waved off the words as he just sat quietly and listened while Tony continued.

“With Kate, we may have bickered and sometimes her tongue and elbows were too sharp. Sometimes she got lost in her own past scars from being a woman in law enforcement, and assumed that every time she didn’t get something it was gender related and not that I simply had more experience and investigative knowledge. But, in the end, she was always my partner, and was someone that I genuinely thought of as a sister. Her death nearly killed me, and Former Director Sheppard adding her killer’s sister to the team didn’t help.”

“You still hold her responsible for Agent Todd’s death,” Vance said softly more statement than question.

“She is responsible sir,” Tony insisted, “with all due respect.”

“She was Ari’s handler. She gave him all the information he needed on the team, and she made sure he knew whose death would cause the most damage. Frankly speaking, sir, Ziva's placement on the team was both in poor taste and just one more of Jenny's little manipulations to make sure Gibbs knew who was boss. She sacrificed our pain and mental health to prove to the Boss that she had a bigger dick than him and that he couldn’t get anything over on her just because of their past liaisons wrinkling up the bedsheets. Ziva David IS responsible for Special Agent Caitlin Todd’s death, and no I will never ever forget that or forgive that. Period.”

Tony paused and closed his eyes to shove all the anger and pain over Kate back into its box forcing the lid closed before he went on. He was glad that Vance didn’t try to push things because Kate was a wound that would never really heal. He thought that they were finally moving into a really good place after he got the Plague where she almost respected him as a person and forget the title Gibbs had given him over her. Then Ari murdered her and wiped out all of their possibilities.

“Anyway, once Ziva got here, it didn’t take long to tell that Tim was still the weak link. He hadn’t quite developed enough of a backbone that he could stand up for himself under any pressure, and was still too wrapped up in his past of having been bullied. It probably took her all of five seconds to realize that with a few carefully placed jibes at my expense that backed up Tim’s insecurities she could easily get him onto her side.

“And, she was right. Tim pretty quickly forgot Kate and latched onto his new cohort. He had everything he wanted. Instead of it being me and Kate against him, in his perception, it was he and Ziva against me. Forget the fact that Kate and I had been trying to make him into an agent, and not the bumbling stuttering mess he was when he came to the team. Then, once she had him in her side, she began feeding his ego until all he could see were the things he wanted and how he must be better than me because of degrees that he has and he thinks I don’t have.”

Tony snorted unhappily as he shook his head disgusted. “At this point, I would not trust Special Agent McGee on my team. He’s too easily led around by his nose and ego. He’s too sure that he’s better than every person around him because of those damned MIT degrees, and he has no ability to consider that maybe he has things yet to learn.

“He can’t do undercover believably, he can’t see past the obvious, and he has no ability to see investigative paths that are not computer related. If I can’t teach him those things because he thinks that he knows everything, then he’s no used to me. He’d also be a detriment to anyone around him because his ego and his bias towards what he sees as my shortcomings could very easily become a cancer that affected the rest of the team. So, if you told me that I had to take McGee to Pearl Harbor with me, Director Vance, I would have to respectfully resign. Ziva and McGee are hard nos.”

“And Gibbs?” Vance prompted when Tony didn’t immediately go on. Tony let loose a deep sigh and ran his hands over his hair agitated before he answered.

“With Ziva, it’s a matter of not liking her and not trusting her. With McGee, it’s a matter of not liking who he’s become, and not trusting that he’ll pull himself off the path he’s set himself on and right the ship. There’s also some hurt that he so easily turned against me for someone who was responsible for Kate’s death. With Gibbs… With Gibbs it’s a… It’s disappointment. I’m mad at him. I know that sounds juvenile, but that’s mostly what it is. I could work with Gibbs in Pearl Harbor under certain circumstances. If it was made clear that I’m in charge, then I would be willing to do it. He and I would need to work out some things first, but I could do it.”

Tony once again gazed out at the darkness beyond the window contemplating the puzzle that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs before allowing his own thoughts and feelings to be voiced. “I don’t talk about my father. He’s… Well frankly, sir, he’s not a good person. He’s a con artist who steals people’s money while he pretends to be this rich businessman. When people find out that whatever scheme he’s told them will make them rich is fake, he’s long gone. When I was a kid he was an abusive drunk. As an adult, not much has changed. He disowned me at 12 because the new wife didn’t want anything to do with me, and he was humiliated that I’d let someone find out he’d forgotten me in a hotel room while he was doing business on Maui.

“He’s a braggart and a bully. He introduces himself as “the real Tony Dinozzo” and insists on calling me Junior even though he knows I hate it. His secretaries and occasional wives send me inappropriate Christmas gifts like belt sanders and drills. Since the day he threw me out, I’ve made it clear as far as I’m concerned, I have no father. I’m ashamed of him, and if someone I knew threw him in prison I’d probably buy them dinner in thanks. Not only did I not have a father, I didn’t want one. I did always want a big brother though, but never imagined that I'd have one. Then, I met Gibbs.”

Tony smiled slightly as he thought back to those days in Baltimore when he’d first met his boss remembering how good it used to be. “Before the case where we met, I already had a suspicion that my partner was dirty, but was trying really hard to pretend I didn’t have a clue. I had this thick shield of cockiness and arrogance that I used to make sure no one knew how miserable and lonely I was despite the fact that I was engaged to be married. Gibbs… Gibbs changed all of that. Those first few years, there was a lot of time when it was just him and me.

"After a while Morrow took a break on trying to force people on him, and just let us work as a two-man unit. It was the best time of my life, honestly. He was… different than he is now. He was still impatient, but it didn’t have the biting edge that it does now. He had a temper, but he mostly reigned it in unless someone was trying to bullshit him. We were partners and friends and I… I can’t forget that. Especially when I think a lot of his current short comings are not quite his fault.”

Vance cocked his head to one side frowning at the last statement. “Explain that last bit in more detail, please.”

Tony nodded once more sighed wishing he didn’t have to do this, but for Gibbs’ sake he had to. Even if there was a good chance that man would never forgive him. “I think something broke when he got amnesia the last time back when Former Director Sheppard was still alive. The whole having to go through Kelly and Shannon’s deaths did something to him that he’s never recovered from, and no one has ever made him try. He’s a miserable bastard because I think he constantly lives with this intense mental pain and this ridiculous fear that if he lets go of the pain he won’t have anything left of them. He needs help, Director Vance. He needs to be forced to go see someone that won’t be able to be played by his mind games, because he is as good as anyone out there at mental manipulation. I hate the man he’s become some days with a fiery passion, and I miss the man he was on those same days with a grief I haven’t felt since my mother died.

“He’s really good at faking being ok, and the people who can do something about it either can’t see it or won’t. Former Director Sheppard wouldn’t. She wanted to get back into his pants too bad to try and force him to get help. He was more use to her broken. I don’t know if you know it or not. I only know that I want him back. I want him to be happy. I want him to be healthy. I want him to understand that while Shannon and Kelly may be dead, he has other people who love him.

"I have a son that I would love to introduce him to. I would love to hear TJ call him Uncle Jethro or Uncle Boss, but the way he is now I could never trust him with them. Frankly, the only ones I trust with TJ are the same ones who already know I want to leave. I thought about telling Ducky when it first happened, but something held me back, and now I'm glad it has. Ducky's changed too, and not for the better. Since his heart attack and since his mother died he's... well, he's different, and I don't feel like my secrets would be safe with him. He runs to Gibbs with everything including medical things that should be covered under HIPAA. He also oversteps his boundaries and assumes he knows better based only on his limited observations and things Gibbs has whispered in his ear."

Tony watched Vance take a deep breath then nod once. “I wasn’t aware, Tony. As a father, I understand wanting to protect your child, especially in the world you and I live in. Now that I know what's going on, you have my word that, as someone who can make Gibbs go to counseling with someone who as you say won’t fall for his mind games, it will be done. Not only that, but I have the perfect person in mind. Thank you for being honest with me. It’s a good sign as to what kind of Team Leader you’re going to be. I am looking forward to watching you succeed. Do you have any idea what you’ll do with your time off?”

Tony thought about it a moment before shrugging. “I’ll probably travel for a while. See some sites. Maybe go to England and see my family. Give Isla, TJ's nanny, a little time off before the move. Then I’ll probably head to Hawaii. I have a friend there that I am looking forward to reconnecting with.”

“I didn’t know you had friends on the islands,” Vance said smiling. “I’m glad that the position was available for you.”

Tony smiled. “The officer who responded to the hotel’s call when my father forgot about me and went home without me is still on the force with the Honolulu PD. I haven't seen him in years, but we've kept in touch since Senior's lawyer took me home. John McGarrett was one of the reasons I wanted to be a cop. He was everything my father isn’t and everything I wanted to be. When my future changed at OSU, he was one of the two big reasons why I chose this path. I am looking forward to thanking him for that.”

“Well, congratulations then, Very Special Supervisory Agent DiNozzo,” Vance said smiling. “I look forward to all that you’ll accomplish from this point forward. Don’t worry about the team. I will make sure they are aware of your promotion, and I will speak with Dr. Scuito about the opening first thing in the morning.”

Tony stood and when Vance did the same he held out his hand smiling big when it was wrapped up for a handshake. “Thank you, Director Vance. I promise I will make you and NCIS proud, sir.”

“I don’t have a single doubt and I am very glad that you didn’t have to give me this,” Vance said handing back the resignation letter. Nodding Tony took it back and used the letter to salute him before turning to leave the office. He felt much better than he had when he went in. Suddenly, he had a real path to follow where he was in charge. No longer would he be standing in anyone else’s shadow.

Heading down the stairs, Tony stopped and packed up his desk before heading to the elevators. Turning around, he looked at the orange walls, and felt a pang of sadness that it was ending with such a cloud of betrayal, but was excited to see where the fates took him.

#  **Chapter Two** : _Saying Goodbye_

The next morning, Tony stood in the doorway to his kitchen watching his son eat breakfast under the watchful eye of his live-in nanny Isla Collins. Isla came from a long line of nannies and servants who had served the Paddington family for generations. About five years prior, Tony had a weekend fling with a gorgeous blonde from the State Department. After a long wild two and a half days spent mostly in bed, they exchanged contact numbers for work purposes and went their separate ways never expecting to see each other again.

Then three months later, Amber called him advising that she was pregnant and thought it was his. She had no interest in having a child, but wanted to give him a voice in the situation. She advised him that if he wanted the child then she’d carry it, and after birth sign away her rights. Tony took a long weekend, and after conversations with John McGarrett, his father figure who lived in Hawaii, and his Uncle George and Cousin Edward, he decided to take the child, should paternity tests show it was his.

The test came out as Amber expected and a little over 6 months later Tony found himself a single father to a beautiful blond haired blue eyed baby boy that he named Tristian Jordan DiNozzo. Shortly after that, Amber got a new assignment that took her outside of the country. Unfortunately six months into her assignment there was a terrorist attack and she was killed.

When the Paddington family found out that Tony was indeed going to be a single father, they insisted that he use one of the family nannies. This led to Isla entering his and TJ’s lives. At 34, Isla was gorgeous, bright, and everything that Tony would normally look for in a woman. His Uncle and Cousins Edward and Ashcroft made sure that the young lady was not your normal nanny. Having strong ties to SIS, with Uncle George being a former head of MI5 and Edward and Ashcroft both current employees of the MI6 division, the three men decided she would receive enough training to ensure her charge would survive any situation. Isla was just ending her service with the British Army and was unsure where she was going to go from there, when George approached her about the position. After accepting the spot, she was put through training with several Edward’s cohorts at MI6 to ensure that his American Cousin’s child would always be as safe as possible.

Thus, when the young woman stepped foot on American soil, she was probably the most highly trained nanny of a child outside of a political leader’s family, maybe ever. Had she been anyone other than her son’s nanny, Tony could easily picture himself falling for her. However, she was too important to his son, whom he loved more than any other soul on the planet, and thus he didn’t find himself even slightly attracted to her.

He knew that most of the people at NCIS wouldn’t believe that someone with Tony’s reputation hadn’t already had a fling with his very attractive nanny, but he hadn’t and didn’t want to. It was like imagining himself having a fling with Aunt Olivia, whom was one of his favorite women ever. At 72 she still had a wit and an air about her that you just knew a true lady was in your presence anytime she was near you. The thought of having sex with her though was incredibly nauseating. The same as it was Isla. She was his son’s caregiver. There was nothing even remotely sexual about it.

The two had formed a friendship of sorts, although Tony struggled with it. He felt in his heart that there should be a line where his friendly affection for Isla couldn’t go beyond, but was damned if he knew where it was. Since there weren’t any other single father’s in his family, he didn’t really have anyone to talk to about the situation, and with the Paddington’s all the way across the ocean, he didn’t generally confide such personal annoyances and uncertainties to them. Every once and a while Edward or his Aunt Olivia would call him and find out what was going on in his life and remind him that they gave a shit and even considerably more than that. Mostly though there was a weird gap between them caused by Tony’s childhood that, while he knew they cared for him, he just couldn’t or didn’t know how to get over.

“Papa, come eat wif me!”

Pulling himself out of his musings, Tony smiled at his son, and headed into the kitchen to give him a kiss on the top of his head before making himself some breakfast. Once he reached the table with his coffee, bowl of granola, bacon left from what Isla had made TJ, and a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese and more cinnamon on top, he took a big bite as he looked at his son’s nanny. Once his mouth was empty he smirked at her before speaking.

“How would you like to be a hula nanny? We’ll get you a grass skirt and… ok maybe that’s not the best example.” Tony said frowning at how much he didn’t want to see her in a coconut bra.

Isla for her part just snorted at him as she finished her own breakfast and gently prodded TJ along. “You wanna try that again, Boss?”

Tony snorted happily at the title and smiled around the bagel he was biting into. As he chewed he made a face at TJ, making the little boy laugh with his spoonful of captain crunch dangling in the air. His bowl of fruit was already empty, and his peanut butter and strawberry jelly toast was waiting on him to get done with his small bowl of cereal. It always cracked Tony up watching his little boy eat. He was very methodical at it eating all of one thing before moving onto the next.

The “Boss” thing also amused him and perfectly reflected the woman’s wit. She’d picked it up quickly after hearing him talk about Gibbs, and liked to use it when she was being smart with him. Tony took it in stride and was just glad that she never called him Mr. DiNozzo like all of his Uncle’s servants did. It was actually one of the first things Tony had covered with Isla. He didn’t much care what she called him as long as there were no Misters or formal titles involved.

So, usually it was Tony with occasionally an AJ if she was tired and had come in from a late night with the friends she had made in DC. Sometimes Special Agent DiNozzo if they were out in public. Never Mr. DiNozzo or God forbid Junior. Fortunately, Senior didn’t even know TJ existed, and if Tony had his way he never would. Just to be safe though that was added to the list of do not ever’s and she’d not once let the word cross her lips.

“How did the talk with Director Vance go last night?” She prompted and Tony shook his head to come back to the present again. He thought maybe the lack of sleep from a combination of the excitement and a lack of sleep combined with not enough coffee yet was messing with his head.

“I have been offered the lead position at the Pearl Harbor office starting in January,” Tony replied grinning as his genuine happiness came through.

“AND… what’s even better is that they need a Forensic Analyst in the same office. So, Vance said that he’d offer the spot to Abs. So, I might get to take her with me!”

“Tony, that’s awesome!” Isla gushed happily and TJ nodded big.

“Is good, Papa!” The little boy offered before his nose scrunched up frowning. “Where dis Perl place?”

Tony smiled turning his attention fully to his son. “It’s on a series of islands in the Pacific called Hawaii. It’s where Nonno John lives.”

“Oh!” TJ exclaimed picking up his toast after pushing away his bowl. “I get meet Nonno John? Dat would be nis. Can do dat pes.”

Tony chuckled affectionately before ruffling his son’s hair making him squawk with displeasure. “No touch da hair Papa!”

Isla snorted at them and Tony turned his gaze toward them. “I’m down for a change of scenery. What are we doing between now and then?”

Tony shrugged before getting up to get more coffee. After returning he rested his elbows on the table to study her while it cooled a little. “I thought we’d go to England for a bit. Probably go somewhere else for a bit. You are welcome to visit your parents when we’re in England.”

“That sounds wonderful. I vote we do that. I’m glad things are going to work out. I know you’ve been worried about something. I assume it was work.”

Tony nodded as he shrugged one shoulder. “I think this will work for the better. I am sure that we’ll have guests sometime this evening. So, you may wanna take squirt here somewhere. I’ll call you when they leave.”

Isla nodded and started discussing options with TJ, who was always up for an adventure. Tony just sat back and listened as he plotted out in his head all the things he needed to get done.

Around mid-day, Tony found himself alone in the apartment. Isla had met up with one of her fellow nannies at the park after breakfast and TJ got invited to a sleepover with her friend's charge solving Tony's worry about who might show up that day. He hoped Abby and Jimmy would come by. He'd accept Ducky if he insisted. He'd handle McGee if he pushed it. He wasn't in the mood for Gibbs just yet but was pretty sure he'd be able to do that on his own time. Ziva just better stay the hell away. If she came anywhere near his house, which she didn't have the address for from him, he'd happily have her arrested for trespassing.

This left him home alone with nothing but his thoughts to entertain him. Oh sure, he had like a million different movies he could watch and a good sized collection of books to read, but none of that interested him. Instead, he found himself sitting in a chair in his backyard under a beautiful tree that looked like it had been there since the beginning of time. He had Pandora playing on his phone tuned to the Frank Sinatra station with his earbuds in to tune out the everyday sounds of his neighbors as they went about their business.

This whole thing with Ziva had really thrown him. A voice in his head that sounded way too much like Senior was telling him what a fucking pussy he was. "Who cares about a few secrets. A pretty thing like that belongs in your bed. Of course, if you were a real man you'd be banging that girl who watches the kid. You're nothing but a waste, Junior. I always told you that you'd amount to nothing, and I was right."

Shaking his head with a growl, Tony forced his mind to forget Ziva. He didn't have one ounce of guilt for making sure Vance was going to keep an eagle eye on the bitch. He had no doubt at all that she was still sending information to Israel. He wouldn't put the whole Somalia fiasco to be some elaborate plot of Eli David's to get her back into NCIS. If someone didn't do something then someone was going to end up dead because of her. Either directly by her hand, or indirectly because of something she did and wasn't supposed to or didn't do and should have.

Was he being too harsh on McGee? Should he give him the benefit of the doubt? Tony knew that there was no way Tim had the stones to stand up to Ziva but was that really a valid excuse? No, not in Tony's book. And, maybe more importantly, not in Abby's book either unless she had changed her tune since the last time they talked about it. Certainly, she was more emotionally involved with Tim than he was despite the fact that their brief love affair was long since over. Maybe he'd been harsh in writing him off, but he just didn't trust him. The Junior Agent hadn't shown anything that proved he would have Tony's back in the face of adversity. That just wasn't a character trait that Tony was willing to have on his team.

Ducky was what Ducky was. A part of him would miss the older man, but frankly speaking, he'd long since accepted where the ME's loyalties laid. And, it wasn't with Tony or anyone who wasn't Gibbs. So while he had feelings of affection for the man, he wasn't going to beat himself up for not going out of his way to... well, to do anything.

Gibbs.

Gibbs was the reason why Tony was sitting alone in his backyard. Gibbs' support of Ziva was what had broken him. He was so tired. He was tired of being let down every fucking time that he thought he'd finally found the right place. He was tired of feeling like he was alone on an island filled with people who couldn't see or hear him. He knew he had the Paddington's behind him. He knew he had John. He knew he had his son and Abby and Jimmy.

But he still felt like he was alone.

He longed for someone he could tell all of his secrets to without fear of being taunted or ignore. He wanted someone who was there only because they wanted to be there and chose him over every other option they had. He wanted to be able to trust someone and not feel like it was only a matter of time before they turned on him or broke that trust. He wanted someone who would help him find all the broken and scattered pieces of himself and gently glue them back together. He wanted someone who was his before they were anyone else's, but he honestly didn't believe that would ever happen. Mostly, because he just didn't have even a tiny shard of faith left.

Resting his head on the back of his chair, he wiped away the tears on his cheeks frustrated. He hated this new him. Maybe the voice of senior in his head was right. Maybe he was weak. Maybe he was washed up. Maybe... just maybe he was irreversibly broken.

It was nearing dinner time that night when someone began pounding on Tony’s door. He was almost glad for it because the silence of his phone and the lack of said pounding on the door was beginning to make him nervous. The last thing he needed was someone plotting something worse than angry words and threats of payback for leaving the team and squealing to Vance.

Warily, he got up off the couch and moved toward the door where he checked through the peephole. Smiling as he saw who it was, he opened it and braced himself for the body that launched itself at him. “TonyTonyTonyTonyTony! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!”

Laughing, Tony wrapped his arms around Abby to make sure he didn’t drop her as he stepped back to let in Jimmy, who was standing on the front porch looking amused. Although, with the octopus like grip that the exuberant Goth had on him, he didn’t imagine that there was any chance she was going to fall. “Oh My God, Tony, Oh My God! We’re going to Hawaii!!”

“You accepted?” Tony asked suddenly happier than he was before.

“Yes!” She confirmed nodding happily still attached to him like another appendage. “It’ll be weird being even further away from Lucas and I’m gonna need to invest in some higher strength sun screen, but Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! We’re going to Hawaii!”

Jimmy finally stepped in the door laughing at the scene in front of him and lifted the carryout bag from Tony’s favorite steak place. “We thought that we’d celebrate.”

Tony smiled at his friend and nodded his head toward the kitchen. “You know where everything is, Gremlin. I’m gonna try and un-attach Abby, and we’ll be right in.”

“Oh My God, Tony, Oh My God!” She said laughing excited as she finally let go and slid down to stand on her own two feet. “I can’t believe it! I’m so excited! Where's my favorite nephew?”

“I couldn’t tell,” Tony teased smiling as she smacked his arm lightly having long ago stopped punching, after Tony and she had a talk about abuse, and how not funny it was to hit people. "TJ and Isla are having a sleepover with one of his little friends from the park. Isla and Robert, the little boy, are friends also, so they're at the other nanny suite in the kid's house."

“I’m glad you said yes,” he admitted softly. “Moving away from you and Jimbo in there were my two big drawbacks.”

“But you’ll be closer to John! Oh, My God, I get to meet John!” She squealed happily as Tony laughed again leading her to the kitchen where Jimmy was plating up their food on the island.

“The Bone-In-Ribeye is yours, Tony,” Jimmy said before picking what Tony guessed was his own plate given that the other plate had two huge portabella mushrooms on it and a big baked potato. There was no way Abby was eating meat, and there was also no way Tony wasn’t. Picking up his plate, he moved to the table, noting that the three seats already had bowls of salad and bottles of beer.

“So, what happened at work today?” Tony asked taking a sip of his beer before digging into his plate. “To be honest, I expected someone to come pounding on my door long before you two.”

“Vance won’t let them,” Abby offered as she cut a piece off of her mushroom. “He said anyone that comes to bug you or gives you a hard time in any way gets immediately fired. He said if you wanna talk to people that you’ll come see them. Jimmy and I were the only ones given exemptions. Even Ducky’s not allowed to come bother you!”

“How did he know,” Tony started and shook his head. “I never mentioned Ducky.”

“I told him,” Jimmy declared shrugging his shoulders. “I told him that sometimes Ducky took things too far acting like you just don’t care about yourself, or getting on you about what you’re eating when Gibbs won’t let you leave the building to get food sometimes all day. There are no fresh food machines in the break room. So, what did he expect you to eat? I told him how I’ve even seen Ducky throw your food out when you haven’t eaten all day like it was any of his business! He’s not your primary physician and certainly, has no right to deprive you of food when you’ve starved yourself all day because Gibbs was on a tear. Then we talked about a few other things and well…”

“I think Ducky feels bad,” Abby admitted softly. “He told me that he hadn’t realized that he’d let his friendship with Gibbs blind him to what was going on with others, and how badly sometimes the Bossman treats the team. He told Vance today when the Director called him into his office that he’s taking a sabbatical. I… I think it’s for the best.”

Jimmy quickly nodded his agreement. “I think so, too. As much as I like and respect Dr. Mallard, I think he needs to reorient himself. He told me that he’s not sure he ever fully got over Gerald getting shot. Speaking of, Ziva is getting moved off of the MCRT! Vance is requiring a new security assessment before they determine what to do with her. Apparently, while the State Department wanted her back with a Federal Intelligence Agency, they agreed that maybe it didn’t have to be NCIS. With all the problems that she’s causing, Vance doesn’t want her with us anymore. He says Homeland or the CIA would be better suited for what she can offer and would keep an eye on her.”

“What about McGee?” Tony asked curiously.

“He’s being shipped down to Dwayne Pride for some humbling,” Abby muttered frowning, “and man is he whining about it, too.”

“How’d he take your new position?” Tony asked curiously and Abby scowled. “He bitched at me for leaving and for following you no less. He’s acting like I should be more loyal to him than you. I told him that he and I weren’t fucking anymore, and with the way he’s been treating you that I’m not sure that he and I are even friends anymore. I’m not friends with bullies. Of course, he completely lost his mind about that. He insists that he’s a victim and hasn’t done anything wrong. I can’t wait for Dwayne and Christopher to get their hands on him. Dwayne isn’t gonna put up with any of his BS.”

Tony snorted and popped a chunk of his steak into his mouth thinking as he chewed. While Dwayne and Gibbs were friends and on the surface had similar personalities that was really all it was. Pride would never allow the crapthat Gibbs fostered by pitting team mates against each other. Christopher was very clearly his second in command and made sure that anyone who came onto their team on a temporary basis knew it. He also wasn’t going to let inflated egos to run amuck in his office. Sebastian was amazing, and while quirky like Abby would never allow Tim to run rough shot over him, and if for some reason he did Dr. Wade certainly wasn’t going to allow it. New Orleans would certainly be a wakeup call for McGeek.

“And Gibbs?” Tony asked after eating in silence for a few moments. He saw Abby and Jimmy look at each other before both of them shrugged at the question.

“He and the Director had a huge blowout,” Abby confessed. “I guess that Vance arranged for him to be assessed initially by Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner over at the BAU, and then he’s going to have to attend mandated counseling with one of the Homeland shrinks. After that, depending on what the Unit Chief says, they’ll figure out where Gibbs will be assigned. I didn’t understand how Hotchner got involved, but my friend Penelope, who is his Technical Analyst, says that he does assessments for the CIA, too. So, I guess Vance figures that there’s no way Gibbs will get anything past this guy.”

“Huh,” Tony offered trying to decide how he felt about what he’d been told. “I didn’t really expect all of that.”

“What did you expect?” Jimmy asked curiously and Tony took his time in answering.

“Not much,” he finally admitted. “I mean, Vance said that he understood where I was coming from and that he was on my side, but to be honest, I didn’t really believe him. I certainly didn’t think that he’d act on anything I told him, or if he did that it would be anything this extreme. I just…”

Trailing off, Tony ran a hand over his leg before continuing quieter. “I just knew I couldn’t continue as I had been. I knew that I could never trust Ziva again and that I felt too betrayed by Gibbs to work under him anymore. If I’d known that she’d sold us out, if I’d known that she tried to get me kicked off the team, well the whole avenging her thing would have gone differently. That’s for sure.”

The other two were quiet as they watched their friend. The happiness and excitement from earlier seemed to be slipping away. “You never did tell us what happened. How did you find out?”

Tony chuckled darkly as he stabbed a piece of his meat and shoved it in his mouth chewing violently to give himself a few moments before answering. “She tried to kill me in the hospital, and Gibbs and McGee just acted like it was no big deal.”

“Holy shit, Tony!” Jimmy burst out while Abby just stared at him with big eyes.

“Gibbs acted like him picking me the first time should excuse her trying to kill me and I should just blow it off like it’s no big deal. McGee thought I should just let it go. ‘Cause you know, I was the only one making a big deal over what she had tried to do and that she blatantly said that she wished me dead and she’d never have told that Michael killed me. Apparently, SOP is for me to just take the abuse and let it roll off my back. I mean, to hell with McGee. His betrayal I can handle, but Gibbs…”

Tony trailed off and looked down at his hands. “I’m tired of not being good enough for the people I look up to. I don’t get it. I wanna see John so bad, but I’m scared shitless that I won’t be good enough for him, too.”

“Oh, Tony,” Abby said softly wanting to get up and hug him, but knew he wouldn’t welcome it at that moment.

“The position in Hawaii doesn’t start 'til the beginning of the year. Director Vance suggested I take the time to get away, and I think I’m gonna do it. Spend some time out of the country. Maybe island hopping. Maybe seeing the family in England. You be ok on your own for a bit without me Abby girl?”

“Of course!” Abby assured her pig tails bouncing from the force of her nods. “I’ll have plenty to do to learn my new lab! I’m sad I’m gonna have to leave my babies, but it’s exciting getting all new ones! Are you going to talk to anyone else before you leave?”

Tony shrugged picking at his potato before shoving some into his mouth. After swallowing he answered. “Gibbs for sure. Ziva and McGee definitely no. Ducky is the only one I don’t know about. I’m leaning toward a letter for him and I’ll contact him later. Maybe. It’s not that I’m mad at him and less mad at Gibbs I just… I don’t trust Ducky not to try and change my mind, or try and convince me that Gibbs hasn’t done anything wrong. Sometimes it seems like he feels like he’s the only one who can be mad at Gibbs, and I really don’t need a lecture of any kind at the moment. I’m just… I’m over it all.”

Jimmy cuts some of his steak off as he replies. “I understand where you’re coming from. I think he’ll be upset at not getting to talk to you before you leave, but at the same time, you need to do what is best for you. Dr. Mallard does tend to get caught up in his own opinion and forget that just because we’re not as worldly as him that our points of view are just as valid. I know that I have a different relationship with him than the rest of you do, and I’ve seen him scold people for things he shouldn’t have in the past. You need to look out for your own well-being right now, and I think that ultimately Dr. Mallard will understand that. If not, fuck him.”

Tony makes a face as he almost chokes on the steak he’d been swallowing. “I’d rather not Jimbo, but if that’s your thing…”

Abby shrieks laughing as Jimmy’s face turns red. The Assistant ME picks up a roll and throws it at Tony who just laughs. The conversation turns to lighter topics from there as the three friends share one of the last nights they’ll all be in DC together.

Two days later, Tony lets himself into Gibbs house and makes his way down into the basement. He knew that there was a chance that this could get ugly, but there was no way he could leave without at least trying. The man simply meant to much to him, and as upset as he was with him, he couldn’t just throw all those years between them away. When he reached the basement steps though, he couldn’t help but hover at the top trying to make himself descend into the lion’s den.

“Don’t have to stay all the way up there, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said quietly sanding a piece of wood at his workbench. Tony watched the older man toss it down and turn to look at him. His expression guarded, and his voice lacked the fiery anger that he’d expected. “I’m not going to take your head off.”

Nodding carefully, Tony headed down the stairs and crossed to the stool that Gibbs had pulled out and wiped off with a nearby cloth. “Thanks, Boss. I was… I thought you’d be a lot more pissed off than you’re acting.”

“Was at first,” Gibbs admitted quietly and Tony thought maybe there was some regret in his eyes. “But, Vance gave me a few things to think about. Pride gave me a few more things to think of. Then, I had my initial assessment with Hotchner over at the BAU this morning, and he pretty much chewed my ass from one end of Quantico to the other. As much as I wanted to tell him that he doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about, I can’t really do that all things considered. He’s got one hell of a reputation, and even I know that I’d be a fool to ignore that. Ultimately though, it was realizing that I’d lost you that made me realize how badly I’d fucked everything up. So, I’m trying to pull my head out of my ass. I know it’s a little too late to save our friendship, but…” Gibbs trailed off and looked away with an uncertain expression on his face.

“That’s,” Tony started, but stopped to push past his shock before trying again. “I’m glad, Gibbs. I’ll be honest. I wish that you’d pulled your head out sooner, but it’s never too late, Boss.”

“Not your boss anymore, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said quietly, and Tony immediately shook his head.

“You’ll always be my boss,” Tony corrected firmly. “That’s… that’s why I did this now. So that I could leave before our friendship was ruined beyond repair. I won’t lie. I’m really hurt right now and there aren’t words for how betrayed I feel, but I don’t want…”

Tony stopped when the emotion became too much and hated that Gibbs could see how upset he was. It was something that he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. This whole 'people being able to see everything he felt' now was seriously inconvenient, and silently he cursed that terrorist bastard. A part of him was pissed off that he hadn’t been able to kill the prick himself.

“I need you in my life, Gibbs,” Tony finally said. His voice thicker with emotion than he’d like, but he and the Boss would both have to get used to it if there was a friendship beyond this left for them.

“I can’t have nothing left from this path we’ve been traveling. I can’t lose someone else that is as important to me as you are. I need this to get fixed, Boss. I just… You’re not even mad about Abby?”

Gibbs immediately shook his head and reached for a bottle of water sitting on his desk. Tony lifted an eyebrow but didn’t ask. “No. In fact, I’m glad that you’re taking her with you. The team is… well it’s done, and to be honest, if I decide to go back I won’t be running an investigative team anymore. Vance wants me to move into something overseeing special projects either out of MTAC or where ever they need me on the ground. Something like a problem solver for more serious issues and cases. I’m… I’m not exactly opposed to it, and I don’t really want to start from scratch as close to retirement as I am. Once McGee gets done with Pride he’d come back and work with me. There’s an undercover guy Vance is gonna move to work with us that he wants to pull out of the field named Torres. So, we’ll see how it goes. I owe you a big apology, Tony.

“It never should have come to this. I keep seeing her killing you in that hospital bed, and I can’t believe that I let things go so far. You shouldn’t have been kept in the dark. Hell, you shouldn’t have been kept in the dark about a lot of things. You certainly shouldn’t have been treated like you were no different than any other agent. At the beginning with Kate, it made sense, but the second Ziva joined the team things should have changed. Hell, maybe we shouldn’t have even done it with Kate. At this point, I don’t know if I know my ass from a hole in the ground.”

Tony held in a sigh as he chewed on the inside of his cheek while trying to decide how he wanted to reply. “I don’t know what to say, Boss, other than thank you for the apology. I think at this point the what we should have done's and maybe if we had only's don’t really matter. The fact is that we both did things we shouldn’t and didn’t do things we needed to. Maybe… I hate to say it, but maybe this was how it was meant to be. You know I’m not a religious man, but I do believe in fate and karma. I have to believe that there’s a reason that this is happening like that. Like, there’s something I’m meant to do in Hawaii that had we done things the right way I wouldn’t have been able to do. And, it isn’t like you can’t ever come see me. Where ever I end up laying my head will always have a spare room for you, Boss, and if I have my way it’ll be on the water. So, plenty of room for a boat.”

Gibbs smiled and shook his head at him. “You’re one of a kind DiNozzo. I’m proud of you. I hope you know that. You’re gonna do an amazing job in Hawaii, and I may just take you up on that. Especially now that I will have two reasons to visit there.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow as Gibbs picked up a folder and after blowing sawdust off of it, handed it to him. “Vance thought it would be best if I gave you a heads up about one of your new agents.”

Tony took the folder and immediately opened it as he listened to his friend and mentor speak. “Name’s Tara Gideon. She’s the adopted daughter of Jason Gideon, who was one of the founders of the BAU. She’s also my Goddaughter and is the Pearl Harbor team’s version of McGee. Although in my biased opinion she blows him out of the water. She’s sharp as a tack and doesn’t take shit from anyone, including me. She’s been verbally kicking my ass about how I’ve been running the team for years. So, she knows more about your current situation than I am sure you’d like. I can assure you, though, that she won’t just automatically take my side. She knows how big of a bastard I am, and fortunately loves me anyway. I know I don’t have to ask, but I’d appreciate it if you’d take care of her, Tony.

“She’s had a hard road thanks to that prick Gideon. I’ve hated her being so far away from me doing what she does. I’m gonna feel a lot better knowing that you’ll be there now to watch her six like you’ve always watched mine. Just… I know you wouldn’t, but I can’t… Don’t hold my bullshit against her, please?”

Tony nodded suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and huffed angrily as he had to wipe off his cheeks. “You have my word, Gibbs.” He promised as he nodded.

“I’ll treat her as if she’s my own flesh and blood, and I’ll introduce her to John McGarrett, too. That’ll give her someone else to watch her six.”

Gibbs cocked his head to one side at the name. “Don’t remember you mentioning him before.”

Tony took a deep breath to settle his nerves before replying. “Remember how I told you how Senior left me in a hotel in Honolulu when I was 12? Well, John McGarrett was the officer who responded. CPS didn’t have any immediate place to put me with a family until Senior got there, so John convinced them to let him keep me since he had a son and a young daughter of his own. I wasn’t there long, but he left a huge impression on me. I always wanted to be a cop, and when Brad broke my leg, I took it as Fate’s sign that it was what I was meant to do. We’ve called and written letters regularly since I left his home. He’s more a father to me than Senior ever will be, and on the plus side, my father hates him. So, I won’t have to worry about him ever making a surprise visit. John’d chase him off the island with a spear gun.”

Gibbs snorted amused as he took another drink of his water. “You worried that’ll happen? Senior visitin’, I mean.”

Tony ran a hand over the back of his neck as he made a face. “I figure it was bound to happen one of these days. Probably when I had the least amount of time to deal with his bullshit. Seriously though, it won’t happen as long as I’m in Hawaii. John would probably literally kill him, and since he knows like half the island, no one would ever find my father’s body. I’m…. thank you, Gibbs. For letting this part of our path end like this, and for everything you’ve done for me. I was…”

Tony shook his head and scowled at himself. “I was a lot bigger of an arrogant prick before I met you. I’d probably still be one if I hadn’t tackled you in that alley.”

“Nah,” Gibbs disagreed smiling softly. “You’ve never been arrogant, you just had a really good asshole character. I think eventually you would have gotten tired of it and moved on so you could change it. You’re a good man, Tony. One of the best I’ve ever met. The DC office will not be better off without you. I will miss the hell out of you, but I am damned proud of you for standing up for yourself. You need me, you know where I am. I'll drop everything and come if you call. Don’t let anyone change who you are, and don’t let Wendy and Jeanne make you afraid to love again. The last thing that I want is for you to end up like me. You’re a man meant to love and be loved, DiNozzo. So, when the right person comes along, take that step. Then you damned well better bring him or her to meet me.”

Tony grinned shyly before standing and holding out his hand. “It’s been an honor, Special Agent Gibbs, to be your Senior Field Agent. Thank you for taking a risk on a cocky Detective from Baltimore with a shit ton of baggage.”

Gibbs stood and ignored his hand, instead choosing to pull him in for a hug, which Tony immediately reciprocated. “Honor’s all mine, DiNozzo. Give ‘em hell!”

Nodding Tony patted his mentor’s back before pulling away and leaving brushing away the tears as he left. It hadn’t gone the way he’d expected, and he couldn’t thank the Fates enough for it.

# Chapter Three: _Island Boys_

Tony was sitting in one of the beach chairs that John had in his yard watching TJ and his nanny Isla play in the sand. Fortunately, John still kept the buckets and other beach toys in the same place in the garage, and his key still fit in the lock. He’d been worried, despite the older man promising that he would always have a key to the house. Several years back the house had been broken into forcing the older man to change the locks.

Tony’s heart had broken a little, because even though he hadn’t actually been back since he was a child, knowing the house was there had gotten him through some tough moments. He was sure that was gone, until a week after hearing the news delive3 red in a call with his father substitute, a package arrived via FedEx from Hawaii requiring his signature. He’d had to make a special trip down to the nearest hub because he knew that with his crazy hours that he’d never be able to catch the driver at home. When he saw the elder McGarrett’s address in the return spot on the label, he knew what was in the small padded envelope.

When he’d finally made it home that evening and gotten TJ to bed, he’d sat on the couch staring at it for a long while, , before opening it up. There had been a simple note included with the new key to the front door and garage door. He read it with the key clutched tightly in one hand with the grooves digging into his flesh.

_I told you that you’d always have a home here, and I meant it._

_Love, John_

It meant the whole world to Tony, and he had immediately called his friend and mentor to thank him.

“I don’t know who you are or why you’re trespassing on private property, but I suggest that you and your family leave before I arrest you for trespassing.”

“I’m gonna stand up and turn, John,” Tony replied calmly lifting his hands from where they’d been resting on the chair arms and turning them over. He then held them out to the side as he stood slowly. “Please don’t take your gun out. It’ll scare TJ.”

Glancing at the beach, he saw Isla had moved to put herself between them and TJ to protect him in case things went badly. His nanny was bad ass. Turning around slowly he smiled at John happy to see the older man despite their current circumstances. He knew immediately that he should have ignored John’s orders to stay away years ago. Whatever was happening, the man needed family. “Hi, John. I’ve missed you.”

“I know the voice, but Jesus,” McGarrett uttered before stepping forward and wrapping him up in a big hug. “I outta kick your ass for coming. I told you it isn’t safe, but damn am I happy to see you, kid.”

Tony grinned happily as he returned the hug noticing another man come out of the trees on the edge of the property holstering his weapon. He looked to be Asian, and Tony guessed that he was John’s partner Chin Ho Kelly.

“I’m afraid I can’t stay away any longer, Pops,” Tony said once they’d finally pulled apart. The man he guessed was Chin had reached John’s side and was studying Tony curiously.

“Chin, I’d like you to meet my other son, Tony,” John introduced, and Tony’s heart filled with happiness hearing the older man identify him as his son. “Tony, this is my partner Chin Ho Kelly.”

“Papa!” Tony heard and turned just in time to catch TJ, who had thrown himself at his daddy. Isla followed him smiling, but he could see from the look in her eyes, that she was ready to pounce in the newcomers at any minute if she thought they were a threat to him or her charge. Seriously, badass was that woman.

“John, meet my son and your grandson, TJ and this is Isla Collins his nanny,” Tony introduced kissing TJ’s temple as the 3 almost 4 yr. old studied the two men in front of him curiously. “Figlio, meet your Nonno John and his friend Chin.” Tony shifted his gaze momentarily to Isla to make sure she knew she was included in that introduction. Isla’s family hadn’t been treated as straight servants for at least a hundred years, and Tony had no urge to change that. Fortunately, Isla understood and her smile softened into something more genuine and understanding momentarily.

“Nonno,” Chin repeated holding out his hand to shake Isla’s. “I don’t know that word. It sounds Spanish or Italian though from the way you said it.”

“It’s Italian for Grandfather,” John answered before Tony could. His voice was huskier than normal. When TJ leaned forward, John took him, and kissed his cheek making the little boy smile happily.

“Lo Nonno John,” TJ said happily. “It ber nice finally meets you. Papa telled me lots about you.”

When John just grinned big, Tony couldn’t help but laugh as Isla moved to stand next to him. Looping an arm over the younger woman’s shoulders, Tony watched the two men he loved the most in the world before replying to John’s earlier statement.

“As far as not coming goes, I’m afraid that couldn’t be put off anymore. So, you’re gonna have to accept that we’re here and maybe get over yourself and let me help with whatever is going on. It’s beyond time, and if I’m gonna be here then you might as well use me and my contacts and resources.”

John looked his way, frowning at him, and Tony could see the man trying to work up an argument. Fortunately, TJ distracted him. “Nonno John, I firsty.”

“Well, let’s go inside and get you a drink and something to snack on,” John replied bouncing the little boy slightly making him squeal. “Then while you’re eating your daddy can fill Chin and I on what’s going on.”

Tony saw Chin’s eyebrow lift in surprise, and guessed that the stubborn man hadn’t even told his partner what was going on. The small group headed inside the house, with John carrying TJ into the kitchen as Isla trailed after him. Tony though moved to the study that he knew John used as his office, and got comfortable in a chair that gave him a view down the hallway and into the living room. Chin settled in a chair nearby still studying him curiously.

“I didn’t know John had another son,” the detective commented sounding nothing but curious.

Tony smiled openly as he got comfortable while they waited for the older man to return. “Technically speaking, I’m not. I mean not genetically. My father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior, is a conman who mostly couldn’t be bothered with me unless he was letting out some frustration. One summer he brought me here for a business trip and forgot me in the hotel room when he left. John was the officer who responded, and took me home with him for almost a month until Senior got around to sending someone for me.”

“He forgot you?” Chin repeated incredulous and before Tony could respond, John came in and answered.

“Yeah, Senior isn’t what you’d call father of the year,” John grumbled as he came in handing off a couple bottles of Longboards before settling in a chair.

“So, what’s going on kid? What’s this about you not being able to stay away any longer? You know that it isn’t safe.” John grumbled scowling at Tony who just rolled his eyes.

“John,” Tony started eyeing the man feeling a little like he was dealing with Gibbs, “you do know that I work for NCIS, right?”

“Do you think I don’t have enemies of my own? High target enemies? That sweet looking nanny in your kitchen with my son was trained by MI6 operatives in weapons, security detail, defensive driving to name a few. You name it they trained it. There is a mob in Philly and most of the upper echelon of Mossad who would love to see me dead. So, let’s cut the crap.

“I got offered a promotion and I took it. I think it’s time that you let Steve and myself back into your life. I understand still keeping Mary at an arm’s length. She’s completely a civilian and has absolutely no ability to protect herself from our world, but I’ve been a cop and then Federal Agent for in the ballpark of 15 years. I’ve chased plenty of terrorists and serial killers at NCIS. Hell, I was chained to a serial killer for a while who tried to murder me, and I got the plague because some crazy woman’s daughter was ashamed of her foray into kinky sex. Enough is enough, Pops.”

“They’ve already taken my wife,” John argued stubbornly, “and this isn’t even my doing!”

“I’ll be damned if they take one of you kids from me or my grandkid.”

“That’s why it’s a good idea to let us help you, don’t you think?” Chin observed quietly. “Tony’s right. I’ve been your partner long enough to know that whatever it is you work on in your private time has torn you to pieces because you can’t get past the roadblock you hit. Maybe Tony and I can help you get past it. Isn’t it time for it to be over? Do you really think that physical distance will keep them safe? You’re too smart for that John. If they wanna find your weakness they will no matter where they live.”

John sighed and Tony could see he was aggravated. “I’ll consider it. Let’s get back to you being here.”

“I found out that Ziva didn’t stay behind in Israel because she wanted to,” Tony admitted before taking a big swallow of his beer getting angry just thinking about it all again. John was well aware of his feelings about Ziva David and her placement on the team. Despite what the Mossad operative wanted to believe there weren’t hidden sexual longings for her, and he sure as fuck wasn’t in love with her, either.

“Apparently, they caught her sending classified information to Mossad during the investigation after I killed her little boyfriend. Vance told Gibbs that she wasn’t going to be allowed back at NCIS. So, apparently when we were on the tarmac getting ready to come home, Ziva told Gibbs that she wouldn’t work with me anymore. He used that as his excuse and left her there. That of course left her with the impression that I was the only thing standing in the way between her and the life in the US that she wanted.

Sometime after that she went back to work for her father and… things got complicated. I can’t go into much detail. The gist though is something happened. We thought she was dead. Something else happened, and we ended up rescuing her. During the rescue, I got drugged with a homemade truth serum which messed up my head. Probably parts of it permanently.

“When we were recovering in one of the overseas hospitals, Ziva tried to kill me while I was in my hospital bed. The whole nasty truth came out, and eventually I came to the conclusion that I can’t stay on the team anymore. Director Vance had an opening here that he needed filled, and I was the one that he wanted it filled with.

As he told me, I can either use this as a stepping stone and move up the ladder, or I can settle in, set down roots, and retire here. I’m thinking that the ladder option sounds perfect. That is unless someone can’t pull his head out of his ass and accept a little well-placed help that I legally can offer because he is former US Navy and his son is a current Navy SEAL.

“Jesus, I said I’d think about it,” John grumbled scowling as Chin grinned appearing amused and happy that he had someone else to help him nitpick at his partner and friend.

“Are you sure you aren’t a McGarrett? You’re as fuckin stubborn as that other son of mine, and I know he’s mine. I remember making him.”

This time it was Tony’s turn to be amused, and his eyes twinkled as he tried to keep from choking on the mouthful of beer he’d been attempting to swallow.

“Only in my very best dreams, Pops,” Tony said and John huffed knowing that he couldn’t stay mad if the kid was gonna keep pulling out shit like that and calling him Pops.

“When do you start?” John asked deciding to turn the conversation. He had about a hundred questions that he wanted to ask, but some of it was quite personal and he didn’t want Tony to feel obligated to air his personal issues in front of Chin any more than he already had. “I assume you’re taking over Pearl Harbor for Special Agent Garzon when he retires?”

Tony nodded smiling as his thoughts turned to the new team. “Yup, I start after the beginning of the hear, so in a few weeks. The team looks pretty damned awesome. I have one investigative spot that I need to fill. Vance is letting me recruit someone. I was hoping you knew of someone local that might be interested in transferring. I would like a veteran. As much as I enjoy training people, I don’t want to have to focus on that right now any more than I have to. I know there will be some things I have to train, but I don’t wanna deal with some green rookie who’s never held a gun or solved a crime before.”

“Well,” John started looking to Chin who nodded quickly obviously following John’s thought, “I actually do have a name for you.”

“He’s not a local,” Chin cut in explaining, “but from what I’ve seen he’s a damned good detective.”

“He’s actually from around your neck of the woods, kid,” John said taking over again. “Transferred in as a Detective from Newark PD when his wife remarried and brought his daughter here.

“Don’t know a whole lot about him, but that he gets a lot of crap from most of the guys. He seems angry, but I can understand that. If I had an ex-wife that just up and moved my kid half way across the damned world for some rich hotel schmuck I’d be pissed off, too. I know the Detective that he’s paired with and Meka Hanamoa is a damned good officer who thinks a lot of Detective Williams. To be honest kid, I think you’d be doing the guy a favor if you saved him from the jackals that I work with.”

Tony cocked his head to one side, and took a pull of his beer as he thought about it, He’d honestly wanted someone truly local, but Vance had made it clear that the office could be expanded in the future if it was needed. They’d typically run with six agents plus the Agent in Charge, but Special Agent Garzon had liked a smaller staff in the latter half of his career. And, he was all for helping out someone qualified who needed to escape a bad situation. If he recruited Detective Williams then he could keep his eye out for someone else that he wanted to recruit that was a lot greener than he wanted, but fit the native requirement that he was looking for.

Tony pulled out his phone and fired off a series of texts with a friend he had at FLETC. When he was done he smiled and nodded putting his phone away. “OK, Pops can you set something up so I can meet Detective Williams? If he goes for it, I can get him into the upcoming class. It’s a 60-day course. I can’t get around that, but most of our time would be spent here on the islands, and he’ll get paid a hell of a lot more. Probably better benefits too. I don’t know what the situation is with his ex, and who holds his child’s health insurance, but I know what I have for TJ is awesome. That’ll get me set for now. Technically I have two more spots to fill but I have to have at least four people to start… or rather I would feel better if I had four people to start. OH, Pops! Guess what?”

John arched an eyebrow smiling affectionately at his other son who was practically vibrating with happiness.

“Abby’s joining my team!”

“That’s great, kid,” John enthused as Chin watched quietly from his chair happy to see the joy on his friend’s face.

“Who is Abby?” He asked quietly drawing Tony’s attention.

“The happiest goth that you’ll probably ever meet in your life,” Tony explained before laughing.

“She’s also a Forensics genius. I stole her from the Navy Yard where I was located before I came here. She’s my best friend, and one of the few people who understood about this thing with Ziva. Vance said the Forensics Analyst position here needed filled, and offered Abs the job so she could come with me. AND, one of the existing agents is Gibbs’ Goddaughter Tara Gideon!”

“How’d the ol’ jarhead take the promotion?” John asked smiling. When Tony didn’t immediately answer and his facial expressions grew somber, he sat up straighter frowning once again. “Tony?”

Chin watched the two men seeing the somber expressions and expected the answer wasn’t going to be a happy one. When Tony finally started speaking, the younger detective didn’t understand the context or know the people but from the tone knew that it wasn’t good.

“Gibbs is one of the main reasons that I left. When Ziva attacked me, he asked me if I expected him to take my side again. As if I’d even known that he’d done it the first time.”

“Son of a bitch,” John muttered angrily under his breath, but it was loud enough that Chin heard it.

“So, after taking some time to see if I would get over it, I went to talk to Vance one night after the team left the office. We talked before I left, but… Well, I’m thinking some time apart would do us good. Not forever, just for a little while. He’s gotta go through some counseling before he’s allowed back anyway. I told Vance that I’d work with him again, but not if he was in charge. He ever comes here and he’s gonna have to do things my way.”

“I’m sorry, kid,” John said quietly, “I know what he meant to you.”

The older man then looked around the room and started smiling after a shriek of laughter from TJ could be heard. “If my grandson is gonna be here for Christmas, then I think we need to get to decorating. I want his first Christmas with his Nonno John to be special.”

At that last statement, Tony’s face broke out into a smile again as the conversation turned to holiday traditions and decorating ideas. Chin was happy to contribute where he could, and made a mental note to himself to make sure Tony knew that Chin’s cousin Kono was almost done with her degree in Criminal Justice, and would be looking for a job soon. NCIS might just be the perfect place for her.

#  **Chapter Four:** The Truth Comes Out

Tony was seated once more in one of the chairs in John’s backyard. They had been living with his substitute father for a week. The house had been completely transformed into a Christmas paradise, and TJ was thrilled. Tony had begun looking at houses almost immediately. As much as he wanted to just live with John, he knew that the needed their own space. He also knew that in order to get John and his son back together, they could not be there.

Steve had never been his biggest fan. While it was true that he hadn’t talked to the younger man in years, he doubted that it had changed much. Steve had always hated that his father took such an interest in Tony. At the time, it had made the older boy sad because all he’d wanted was to make a friend. He’d been incredibly lonely and longed for someone his own age to like him. He didn’t have any friends at military school, and it hadn’t gotten any easier after his father forgot him in Hawaii.

It seemed like a lonely childhood had led to a mostly lonely adulthood. Oh sure, over the years Tony had learned how to be the life of the party, the clown that could make anyone laugh at any time. Rarely though had he found that it led to a true friendship. Just look at NCIS. After a decade there, the only people he could count as true friends were Abby and Jimmy. While Abby was a good friend, maybe the best one that he had, it wasn’t the same. There was no one that was… Wendy. Or Jeanne. But then those relationships were just another example of how things just don’t work out for him.

He longed for love. He longed for forever, but after what happened with Ziva he wasn’t sure that he could trust anyone to stay. He wasn’t even sure that he trusted Abby and John as much as he should at the moment. Let alone to trust someone enough to fall in love. Hell, he wasn’t sure that he wanted someone to fall in love with this person that he was right then. He was tired of the act.

He wanted to torch the frat boy routine, but had no idea who to replace him with. Tony had been playing parts and roles for so long that he didn’t know who was underneath it all anymore. He knew what was under the role of Tony DiNozzo Senior Field Agent for the MCRT, but… was that him? Or was there more layers underneath that? Was there even a real Tony DiNozzo? Or was the son completely lost in the dark and slimy shadow of the man who introduced himself as “The Real Tony DiNozzo”. When your own father didn’t want you, why should anyone else? When your own father had proven to be untrustworthy, how could you work up the nerve to entrust that gift to someone else?

It was hard, and Gibbs hadn’t helped. If Tony was truly honest with himself he’d admit that he had entrusted that gift to someone else and it had once more been thrown in his face. Then there was John. Tony genuinely adored the man, and figured he was his last and maybe best hope at a father figure. The problem was that he too had chased off his children in the aftermath of his wife’s death. What was to say that he wouldn’t some day do the same to Tony? To TJ?

Had he made the right decision to come here? Had he risked something great and precious in his son’s affection and love in introducing him to a man who could turn around and leave them in a blaze of scorn and pain? What if it was inevitable that history repeated itself? What if the greatest danger in his TJ’s life was…Tony himself?

“It’s late, Kid,” Tony heard from behind him before John settled in the chair next to him. It was late at night. TJ had been in bed for hours, and he had escaped to the quiet solitude of the back yard where he could listen to the waves crash into the shore as he tried to make some sense of his life.

“What if I’m just like Senior?” He asked quietly. He hadn’t intended to let the fear out, but there was just something about the elder McGarrett that drew him out of his shell. The man had been doing it since Tony was a scared kid forgotten in a hotel room living off room service and telling himself that it was all ok.

“What if I screw up TJ as much as Senior screwed up me? What if someday I lose my mind and throw him away like he’s yesterday’s trash? What if I’m alone forever? What if Wendy and Jeanne were my only chances and I blew them both? What if I’m the reason why people keep stabbing me in the back? What if Steve still hates me? What if I’m a failure? What if… what if all these years it’s always been me why this shit keeps happening? John, I don’t… what if it is me?”

“Jesus, Kid,” John uttered. “I knew that I should have come out here earlier. Leaving you alone inside of your head has never been a good thing.”

“First off, get that rap about Senior right out of your head. You are a hell of a father, and it’s clear that you’re nothing like that piece of shit in how much your son openly adores you. There is no circumstance that I can even imagine that would change you into that man. So, you need to forget that shit right now. As for being a failure, that’s a load of shit too. All you have to do is look at why you are here. You got a goddamned promotion to lead up the Pearl Harbor office for NCIS. Now, I know that I’m just a cop, but I would guess that they don’t give that position out to just anyone. You’re not a failure and there was never a chance that you were going to be one. As for my son… Hell.”

Tony turned his gaze away from the ocean and to his Pops as he waited for the older man to continue. When he eventually continued, John’s voice was rough with regret and guilt. “When I met my wife, I thought she was a strong beautiful woman, and knew that I’d met the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. After she died, I wished that I had never met her.”

Tony watched John shift as if he wanted to get up and walk away, but stopped himself at the last second. “I had no idea what she was until after she was gone and had left a mess that was endangering our children. I love my kids. When Steve was born, I knew that I finally understood what unconditional love was. When Mary was born, I was amazed and thankful that I’d been blessed a second time. I loved being a father, and hated that I didn’t have time to do all the things with them that I wanted to. When I realized that I was going to have to send the kids away to keep them safe I didn’t think I would recover. I’d lost my other half, learned that she’d been lying to me for years, and now I had to send my kids away and make sure that they stayed away.”

“I’ve been trying to find out who killed her ever since,” John admitted. “Not for her sake, but Mary and Steve’s. I’ve discovered some things through my investigation, but not enough. I pushed Steve toward the Navy sending him off to the Army and Navy Academy when I realized how much danger they were in. I should have known that he’d make a career out of it, but I just wanted some place that he’d be safe that would fit his personality. He’s always been such a driven and determined kid. That’s why he was so damned good at football. Now he’s a damned Navy SEAL and probably in as much danger as I was trying to keep him from. You’re not much better. I think Mary’s the only one I really saved.”

“Last I checked, John, Steve and I are both still alive and healthy,” Tony pointed out gently. “As you just pointed out with me, I’ve managed to do pretty damned good for myself. I’ve had a long career at NCIS that’s landed me a spot usually reserved for more veteran agents, and I was the youngest detective ever in Baltimore. Steve’s made a helluva career for himself in the Navy. I mean you can’t get much better than a SEAL. You did the best that you could at the time. Now, though, its time for you to do the best with what we can offer you. Steve and I aren’t kids anymore, John. Let us, or at least me, help. Its time we got you back with those two kids of yours.”

Tony heard the big sigh come from John’s direction, but sat quietly and waited for him to decide if he was going to speak. There was only so much that he could say to try and convince the man to let him help him.

“When I met Doris, I thought that she was beautiful, intelligent, and wasn’t about to put up with any bullshit from me. I don’t necessarily believe in love at first sight, but it was a near thing. What I didn’t know is that she was a manipulative liar who cared nothing for me or the children we would have, and was willing to sacrifice us all if it got her what she wanted. Everything is open to be sacrificed in her quest to get whatever information she wants. Children mean nothing to her. If they did, I wouldn’t be in this damned mess.”

Tony had a dozen questions immediately spring to mind, but forced them to remain unspoken as he waited quietly in the dark for John to continue his story. “I thought when I married her that it was forever. I was happy to be the provider as she took care of first our home and then our children. That wasn’t my decision, it was hers. It never even occurred to me that our marriage, that my home life was just a damned cover and was expendable in her eyes.”

John snorted and got up to stand looking out at the ocean without moving out of Tony’s hearing range. “When she told me she was pregnant the first time, I was over the moon. I couldn’t wait to be a daddy. It feels like I’ve wanted children since I was a kid. I’ve always loved having littler kids around even when I was a child. So, when she told me that she was pregnant, it was one of the best days of my life.

“When she went into labor I rushed her to the hospital, and then paced around the waiting room. She hadn’t wanted me in the room for some reason. She’d been acting weird for months, but I just chalked it up the pregnancy hormones. I don’t think that I was meant to ever see the baby. At least it didn’t seem that way. Looking back, I think it should have been my first clue that my wife wasn’t a simple homemaker. Regardless, one of the nurses came out to tell me that my wife had a baby boy, but she wouldn’t look me in the eye. I got upset and when I pressed her… She took me up to see him, and it was pretty fucking obvious that I wasn’t the father.”

John snorted ugly and shook his head as Tony ran the many possibilities through his mind as his friend continued his story. “Of course, I immediately got upset. I accused the hospital of mixing up the babies. I threated to sue them. Frankly, I raised all kinds of hell. For days, I wouldn’t let it go, and eventually she had to tell me the truth. The baby wasn’t mine, but not to worry. It was going to be given to his father, and I wouldn’t ever have to see him again.”

Tony stood and crossed the short distance to stand hear his pseudo father placing a hand on his shoulder feeling the slight twitch underneath his touch. “That should have been my second clue. I should have gotten out then, but I was stubborn. There had never been a divorce in my family, and damnit I wasn’t going to be the first. She cried and said she was sorry. I took the blame for my long hours and laser focus when it came to my job. She swore that it would never happen again, and when Steve and Mary both came out looking just like my parents, well, I never thought of it again.

“I won’t say it was easy, and sure sometimes I wondered, but I still loved her enough that I was willing to overlook one little affair. Then she died, and everything fell apart.”

John turned to look at Tony before moving back to the chairs with Tony following. He offered the older man a drink of water from the bottle he’d brought out with him, and it was accepted before the story continued. “When she died, I immediately blamed myself. I’d been battling the yakuza on the island for years, and had made plenty of enemies. I assumed that one of them targeted her and killed her. They tried to convince me that it was a simple accident, but I knew better. So, I made sure my kids hated me before I shipped them off with Steve heading to the Naval Academy and Mary to my sister’s house. I haven’t seen or contacted them since, and up until a few years ago I continued to assume that my job had gotten my wife murdered and robbed me of my children. If it wasn’t for that damned hurricane that hit several years back I never would have known any different.”

Tony sat up straight and leaned forward slightly sensing the meat of the story was about to come out. “As I was tearing up some floorboards and drywall that needed replaced, I kept finding things I hadn’t put there. I found five lockboxes total as I was remodeling. The first one I assumed was something that my dad hid, and chalked it up to an oddity. I set it aside and went back to what I was doing. When the second one showed up though I knew that it was something deeper, and tore all the floor boards and walls apart until I found them all.

“Then I sat in my destroyed living room with the contents scattered around me trying to figure out why my dead homemaker wife needed six passports with all different names on them, money, guns, love letters from a DW, and intel on people I had no clue who they were. It was pretty obvious though that she wasn’t some simple housewife, and I’d been played since the day we met. I’ve been trying since then to find out who she worked for, who DW is, and if my kids are still in danger. I found a note among the things dated a month before she died. It said that they were going to kill her first, they were going to kill her husband and son next, and then they were going to take Mary and sell her to someone to basically be their sex slave. If she wasn’t dead, I’d fucking kill her myself. All those times she was telling me she was going away with her sisters or mother or whomever she was obviously running some op for someone. The kids and I were nothing more than some cover. She knew for a month before she died that the kids were in danger, and she didn’t to shit! My kids, Tony! I can’t…”

The older man trailed off, and Tony had heard enough to know all that he needed to. Standing, he moved to kneel down at John’s side and put a comforting hand on the older man’s arm. “OK, John, ok. We’re gonna get this worked out. You and me and Chin Ho are gonna figure out if Steve and Mary are still in danger. I told you before that we might be able to pull in NCIS, and now I know for sure we can. In fact, I’m gonna insist. I’ll fill in Director Vance, and work on it quietly, but I’m not staying out of this now.

“Threats like this… Jesus, if she did work for someone, depending on who it was and what she did, then you’re right. There’s a very real possibility that the threat is still active. Steve needs to be made aware of what’s going on, and we need to get someone to watch Mary. NCIS has a team in Los Angeles that can put someone on her for protection. That team specializes in undercover work, and this isn’t something that would require fulltime protection. I swear to you that I will do everything that I can to ensure she’s safe.”

With the moon shining in the sky, Tony had just enough light and was close enough that he could see the pain in the other man’s eyes. “I don’t want to lose you either, kid. What happens if they see you around? Then you and my grandson are in danger?”

Tony smiled softly. “I told you that Isla is kickass, and I meant it. She’s former British Army and trained by MI6 operatives in literally everything that she needs to know to protect TJ. She even has documents in case she needs to snatch him and run to protect him. It would break my heart, but I’d rather have that than have something happen to him. That happens and with one call I’ll have more MI6 operatives here than the US government will like, but with my dual citizenship I don’t really give two fucks. TJ is safe, John. It’s time that we get your kids reunited with you, or at least the one who can protect himself. Please, let me contact Steve and fill him in. Last, I checked he worked with Naval Intelligence regularly. He’ll understand. Do you really want something to happen, and you or he die thinking you’ve hated him all these years? Isn’t it time for the truth to come out at least to the child who has the skills to understand?”

“What if I’m just… I dunno, imagining things?” John asked weakly, and Tony took a deep breath. He remembered Doris McGarrett, and didn’t have what you’d call fond memories of her. Mostly, he stuck close to John when he could, and avoided her when he couldn’t. Having lived with an abusive parent for years, the 12 yr. old Tony knew there was something off about the McGarrett mother. The fact that she hadn’t seemed to care that he wanted nothing to do with her spoke volumes.

“I’d never approach Steve until I had some kind of confirmation that there may be a valid threat to your life and his. I know a few people, John. I got this. There aren’t many places that she could have worked for that I don’t have a contact with.”

“You and your damned contacts,” John muttered making Tony laugh before following it up immediately with a yawn. When the elder McGarrett patted his back and stood, Tony nodded and followed him into the house and up to bed. As he fell asleep, his mind whirled with all the things he needed to do to help his Pops.

The next day, Tony sat in a local café near the HPD station that Detective Williams worked out of. He momentarily longed for Gibbs’ diner back in DC or even a decent pizza place, but it didn’t take long to figure out that Hawaii knew nothing about making a good pie. A good outdoor pizza oven, or a place to build one, was high on his list of needs for the new house. He had the money, and planned on being in Hawaii until the day he died. So, this would be the last house he ever purchased if he had anything to do with it. For that reason, he wasn’t rushing things.

While initially he’d wanted to be moved in before he started back at NCIS, he realized that it was too important of a decision to hurry. He and Isla had a talk about the situation, and when she’d volunteered to do initial checks with the realtor that he’d hired to limit the time he had to spend, he took her up on it. John had made it clear that morning that he was happy to have them at the house as long as they wanted to be. Now that they got the weirdness of what was going on with him out of the way anyway.

His Pops had already been awake and in the kitchen talking to Isla when Tony got up. He didn’t know what they’d talked about, but it seemed to have soothed some of his worries. Once he’d made his presence known, his father figure started in on various plans for the future, and something in Tony’s soul had unwound. So, as he sat there waiting on Detective Williams, he was making notes on his phone of things he must have and things he just really wanted for the new place. Beach access and room for a kickass outdoor cooking and grilling area along with an amazing indoor kitchen were on the must haves.

Something not too far from John and within a reasonable distance from Pearl Harbor were on the really want list. John would understand if the new house wasn’t as close to him as they’d like. It was more important that he was within half an hour from work. So, that was a bigger priority, and the realtor thought that would be easier to accomplish.

After he left there, he was headed to a car dealership to pick up the new vehicle for Isla to drive. He’d had a vehicle ordered with some special custom items, like various bullet proof features. Fortunately, there was a dealership on the island that they were used to dealing with. His own car, a Le Mans Blue 1969 Chevy Camero, was already at the base and waiting for him to pick it up. Which, he should be able to do once he picked up Isla from John’s with her new vehicle. It even came with a custom car seat that could be upgraded as TJ got older. Tony knew the vehicle was bordering on paranoid, but with the Ziva issue and the promotion he wasn’t taking any chances with his son’s life.

“Special Agent DiNozzo?”

Tony blinked bringing himself back to reality to see a blond headed man standing in front of his table. Smiling, he stood and held out a hand, recognizing Detective Sargent Daniel “Danny” Williams from the background check he’d done on the man after John and Chin recommended him.

“Detective Williams,” Tony greeted smiling open and friendly. “It’s nice to meet you. I hear good things about you. Please sit down.”

Danny smiled briefly as he settled into his chair. His dress shirt and tie blending in with Tony’s own chosen outfit. He doubted he’d wear a suit every day once he officially started at NCIS, but he’d pumped John for information and learned how much crap the New Jersey native got from the natives about how he dressed. While Tony knew that it was best to try and fit in, he also understood that clothes were sometimes a man’s best armor. Being so far from home with no friends and getting more than a little crap for being a Haole, as the natives called outsiders to the islands, Tony didn’t blame Danny for wearing clothes that made him mentally feel comfortable.

It was the reason that Tony had chosen his own outfit, and would on occasion continue to wear a suit or at least a dress shirt and tie once he started. It wouldn’t be every day, but he would do his best to support his agent until the man settled down and felt more at ease. Provided that was that Tony could recruit the man.

“John said that you wanted to speak with me?” Danny prompted after giving his drink order to the waitress who promised to be back for their lunch order shortly.

“I do,” Tony confirmed closing his menu having decided on a salad that looked amazing and some fried mushrooms, which he had a weakness for.

“I am taking over the NCIS office at Pearl Harbor at the beginning of the year. I don’t have a full team, and need to recruit a few people. When I told John and Detective Kelly what I was looking for, your name was the first they mentioned. I was told that you’re having some troubles with the other Detectives, and John knew that those issues won’t be a problem on my team.”

“And how can you assure that?” Danny asked skeptically sounding more than a little angry. “You’re still in this pineapple infested hellhole, and an outsider yourself.”

“Because while I don’t mind gentle teasing,” Tony explained calmly not blaming the New Jersey native for being upset if he was having even half the trouble that his Pops said he was. “The first time you start getting hazed for where you were born is the second that person gets booted off my team.”

“I’m not putting up with that shit. Right now, there’s only one local on the team, but I plan on adding two more at some point. Despite that, I won’t tolerate harassment and discrimination in any form. My last team was led by someone who allowed people to go over the line and let it go expecting us to figure it out ourselves. The problem with that is that in the end there’s always an odd man out, which leads to tension and underlying ill will between team members. That stuff always comes to the surface at the worst possible moment, and we don’t have time for that. The men and women that we’re getting justice for deserve our best. If we’re constantly fighting and bickering between ourselves, then we’re not giving our best.”

“I’m going to be completely frank here, Detective Williams,” Tony advised, “I want you for my team.”

“Tell me what you need to make the jump from HPD to NCIS, and if it’s within my power I’ll make it happen.”

“I am on this piece of hell in the Pacific because my ex-wife decided that it was too hard being the wife of a cop. So, when some rich prick came along saying all the things that she wanted to hear, she dumped me and jumped on the money train. She then took my only child and ran off to this purgatory expecting that I’d just stay in New Jersey twiddling my thumbs. My Gracie is my entire world. Looking back, I can see that my marriage to Rachel was a huge mistake, but I got my beautiful daughter out of it. So, I would do it all over again if I had to. Even though it almost destroyed me when she left me. I can honestly tell you that I hate every moment I am here and my daughter isn’t with me. If you can do something to make my working hours not so completely miserable, I would greatly appreciate it. I am assuming that there will be some training since this is a Federal Agency switch?”

Tony nodded and went on to explain the 60-day FLETC course that Danny would have to take, and apologized that it would have to be completed in Atlanta, which would take him away from his daughter. Once that was done though, there shouldn’t be much travel outside of the islands, then explained the increase in pay and benefits that came with the job. After that the conversation topic was switched to all things New York and New Jersey as the two exchanged friendly barbs.

After they were done, the two men stood on the sidewalk outside of the café exchanging goodbyes. Just before walking off toward his car, Danny stopped and turned back around to look at Tony as if studying him. Sensing the man had something on his mind, the NCIS Team Leader remained quiet letting the Detective process his thoughts.

“Send me the information,” Danny finally said taking out a business card and writing something on the back. “I will notify my Captain when I go back about the switch since it’s such short notice. I… I appreciate the opportunity, Special Agent DiNozzo. It will be nice work somewhere that I’m not mostly hated every day.”

With that the blond then walked off leaving Tony to watch as he got in his car and drove back to the station. He’d have to get a TAD for a couple months, but at the end of that time, he’d have his four man team and be able to keep an eye open for two more bodies. He could feel his new home coming together slowly but surely. Smiling to himself, Tony waved down a taxi cab to take him to pick up the new SUV. This was good. This was very good.

#  **Chapter Five:** Meeting the new Team

Later that night, Tony found himself unable to sleep, and as had become habit he found himself in one of the beach chairs watching the surf and listening to the sound of the waves crashing into the sand. His mind was working through John's relationship with his son Steve, and wondering if things between he and the SEAL would be any different now that they were adults. He hoped so.

As a child he'd been crushed when the younger boy hadn't wanted to have anything to do with him. At the time, Tony hadn't had many friends his own age. He'd been angry at the world for taking his mother and giving him a father who hated and abused him when he wasn't just ignoring him altogether. He'd found it hard to make friends at boarding school where he didn't feel like he fit in. He'd been small and quiet and more prone to being bullied than making friends. John though was the first adult who had shown any concern for his welfare in a long time, and he'd hoped maybe he could make friends in the nice officer's son.

Unfortunately, that hadn't happened. As an adult looking back, he could understand why Steve hadn't been a fan of his. The boy seemed to idolize his father, and probably had precious little time with the man. Then Tony came alone and took some of it away leaving him with even less time with his father. He supposed that had the situations been reversed, and Senior been a better father, he would have been jealous and angry also. He was a little worried that the past was going to repeat itself, but didn't know how to change it.

It wasn't as if John had sought him out. Tony had basically shoved himself back into the older man's life and demanded to know what the hell was going on. Now that he knew, he was determined to reunite the father with his children, starting with the one who could defend himself in the face of terrorists, Yakuza or whomever else was behind Doris' death. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of man the child had grown into.

He didn't understand what it was about Steve that called to him so deeply. With all the years that had passed since that single month that he'd spent in the McGarrett household. One would think that he'd gotten over the sting of being shunned by the younger boy ages ago. For some reason though it still hurt, and he wasn't sure how he'd react if their childhood hostility carried over into adulthood.

He honestly only wanted to bridge the gap between the remaining McGarrett family members, and hoped that he could find a way to relay that to the SEAL. Stretching his legs out in front of him, Tony let the sound of the waves relax him until he fell asleep. His mind still working through the possibilities of things to come with his quest.

The day after Christmas, Tony got up earlier than he'd been doing since leaving the NCIS DC office. After taking a shower, he moved to his closet to pursue the small portion of new summer clothes that he'd gotten while traveling. He'd taken TJ and Isla to England for a while, but then they'd traveled to both France and Italy as well as a few of the Caribbean islands. While in the three European countries, he'd made sure to restock his summer wardrobe, since most of his clothes were better suited for the cooler DC temperatures.

For his initial visit, he chose a pair of black designer jeans, a peach colored dress shirt that had half sleeves with a wide fold up cuff that had a black and white paisley pattern, and his favorite black Italian leather dress shoes. He was more than a little nervous. He couldn't help but let the failures of his old team get to his head. He'd tried so hard and put so much into those relationships. Then, in the end, he'd walked away with almost nothing. Only he hadn't.

He needed to keep reminding himself. He still had his son, and his kickass nanny who was more friend than he was sure she should be. He didn't know as he would ever get over the fear that people would believe he was the cliche' old guy banging his hot nanny. He had John and Abby. He'd found a new friend in Chin Ho Kelly, and hopefully things would click with his new team. He had an amazing new position that had allowed him to move to paradise, and hopefully stay there for the rest of his life. He wasn't as broken as he felt.

His trust tree may be in tatters, cut down to a stump and some odd roots. He may feel like he'd never find some place. He may feel like he'd be alone forever, because his live life was in worse tatters than his professional life. That didn't mean that it was true though. He had people. He had a future, which meant that he had options and he had hope.

Once dressed, Tony headed downstairs, where he filled a to go mug with Kona coffee flavoring it with his current favorite flavored creamer. Then, after giving TJ a kiss and letting Isla know he was leaving, headed out for the base. The drive, while beautiful, was long enough his nerves increased because his mind had time to run all the things that could go wrong. All the things that had gone wrong the last time he played at being a team leader. Of course, he hadn’t been playing, but since no one else had seemed to take him as an Agent in Charge then he might as well have been.

He had to keep telling himself that this wasn’t then. These people weren’t the same people who had turned their backs on him before and made him into a joke. He also wasn’t the same person he was then. The Director wasn’t the same as he’d had before and this circumstance wasn’t the same as that one. There was no Gibbs or Jenny or Ziva or McTraitor Probie or Backstabber Best Goth Friend to cloud his judgement or shake his self-confidence. He had this. He could do this. He deserved this. He was gonna rock this, and he was going to stop letting last negative people get in his head.

Maybe if he kept telling himself that one day he’d manage to believe it.

By the time he got through the gate and found the building he needed, his little pep-talk had at least calmed his nerves enough he was fairly confident he could have a conversation with AIC Garzon without making an ass out of himself. After parking his Camero, he gave himself one last, “you can do this,” before getting out and after locking the doors, heading toward the building.

Security must have notified Garzon that he had arrived, because he was waiting for him outside the building when Tony approached. He didn’t know a ton about the man, but what he’d been able to find out through his contacts within NCIS was that he was a serious but incredibly fair and loyal boss. Unlike Gibbs, he wasn’t prone to outbursts of temper and he didn’t reprimand his team members in front of others if it could be helped. The fact that he had so many open spaces on his team had less to do with people leaving to get away from him, and more to do with his people being highly sought out.

From what he’d been able to tell, all the people who left had gone to better jobs and all but one had moved up the ladder either within NCIS or in one case by moving to ATF. The one person who hadn’t moved for a higher position had moved to a civilian job at a security firm that was incredibly well thought of and very discriminate about who they took. His source told him that working under Alejandro Garzon had been one of the reason’s she’d been recruited. Needless to say, Tony was incredibly impressed, and a little intimidated to be following someone who was so well thought of.

“AIC DiNozzo, welcome to Pearl Harbor,” Alejandro greeted smiling warmly and held out a lei that appeared to be made of some kind of leaf and appeared more as a rope than a circle. Tony knew that leis could be either open, which was the ones that looked kind of like a rope, or closed, which were the ones that were a circle. John had warned him the night before that it was possible that he could be given some today, and had prepared him with all the dos and don’ts.

“Thank you, AIC Garzon,” Tony replied smiling equally as warmly. Now that he was there the excitement was finally beginning to hit. “I am excited to be here, and know I have very big shoes to fill. I will do my absolute best to make you proud.”

“I don’t know how much you know about lei’s, but this is made of ti leaves, which symbolize good luck and ward of evil spirits. I don’t think you will need the luck, but a little extra help with the evil spirits should always be welcomed. I don’t know if you are a religious man, AIC DiNozzo, but I hope you are at least open minded. The natives are very serious about their spirits. You will find there are issues here you will need to work around and be considerate of that you are not used to. Also, call me, Alejandro, please.”

“I would be honored to, and Tony for me would be great. I’ll be honest with you, Alejandro, I am not religious. What I am though is incredibly open minded to other people’s beliefs. You can’t really be friends with Abby and not be open-minded. For me, religion is… Something akin to believing that the Lord of the Rings series is a historical document. That being said though I completely support other people’s right to their beliefs and I have always done my very best to walk the line between doing what is best for my case while honoring religious and spiritual restrictions and edits.”

Garzon nodded smiling slightly. “That is all I or anyone can ask of you. Let’s go inside and I’ll introduce you to everyone. I believe there’s a Forensics Analyst that is anxious to see you. I am a little surprised she’s stayed inside this long. We have about a half an hour before you’re due to join me in my weekly update with Director Vance. He wants to hear about this investigation you’re requesting we take on. Then later, I’d like to have lunch with you so that we can talk. I know Ms. Sciuto would probably like to take you and your new team out, though. So, I understand if you would rather venture out with your friend.”

Tony immediately shook his head. Things between him and Abby, and frankly with Abby herself, were going to have to change. Tony wasn’t Gibbs and he wasn’t going to allow some things to continue. While he absolutely loved her to death, in his opinion Gibbs had coddled her way too much, and it hadn’t been good for her. She in recent years had started to become spoiled and manipulative. She also needed to work on how she treated other people when she was upset. He had faith though that she could make the transition and become a better person. She was going to have to if she was going to make it. Their personal friendship wouldn’t save her. He’d tried it that way once, and it hadn’t gone anywhere good.

“Abby can wait. Personal friendships will never override business commitments while I am at work. I would love to have lunch with you. Don’t worry. I’ll handle Abbs.”

When Alejandro nodded smiling slightly, Tony thought maybe he’d made the right decision. Now he just needed to get Abby to understand. Following the current Agent in Charge into the building, Tony smiled and shook hands with everyone he was introduced to along the way. When they reached the team’s area, Abby was there as predicted pacing around with a black lei in her hands. Tony couldn’t help but smile and wasn’t going to ask how she’d managed to get one.

“Tony!” She squealed as she rushed at him. She stopped at the last second before she hit him. So, the impact that he’d braced himself for never came. The only thing that saved him he imagined was the lei in her hands, and the fact that he was already wearing one. Smiling, he bowed his head, and let her put her closed black lei around his neck and kissed her cheek after.

“Hi, Abbs,” he greeted, “I missed you too.”

“OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod,” She blurted excited as she bounced on her platform boots, “I can’t wait for lunch so we can talk!”

“I have so many things to tell you. I found new nuns! They don’t bowl but…”

Tony reached out and gently put a finger over her lips to stop the verbal diarrhea coming from her mouth. “I would love to hear all about it, but not right now. Lunch is no good either. I am having lunch with Alejandro. Why don’t you come over Friday night? We can talk and you can sleep over. I know TJ would love that.”

“But Tony,” she started, but he just looked at her putting fingers over her mouth now. Stepping closer so he could talk to her quietly without the others overhearing. He loved her too much to embarrass her, but he needed to make sure she knew from the start that shit was changing.

“I love you like my sister, Abby, but this isn’t DC and I’m not Gibbs. There are some things that will be changing, which you and I need to talk about. We’re still going to be friends, best friends even. We’re still going to hang out, but stuff like this… It’s gotta stop Abbs. What kind if first impression am I going to make with my new team if I let you whine your way into getting what you want? What kind of impression do you think you’re making on all these new people? What kind of person do you think they see you as with this whining and pouting you’re doing right now?

“I need you to think about what kind of person you are now, I need you to think about how you’re handling this moment and others where you haven’t gotten your way, and I need you to think about if that’s the kind of person you want to be. I love you too much to let you go on this way.” Tony took away his fingers and smiled gently at her hoping that she got it.

Fortunately, he saw her nod trying to look calm, even though she was twisting her fingers together and seemed to be moments away from crying. Internally, he strengthened his resolve and refused to give in. That’s part of what got them into this mess. People always gave into her when the tears came out. While it was true she was a gentle soul, sometimes, actually more often than not lately, she used that to get her own way. It wasn’t going to happen anymore.

Stepping back, he looked to Garzon who was doing a pretty good job of masking his feelings, but when he gave a slight nod, Tony took that as a sign of approval. Immediately, he introduced him to his new Senior Field Agent Lucian Kekoa, who was a large intense human being on first sight. At 6’4” he was only a couple inches taller than Tony himself, but it felt so much more than that.

There was an easy smile on the man’s face, but a hint of something in the eyes that told him he’d have to work for his new SFA’s trust. He was pretty ok with that though. He knew this man had worked with Garzon for almost 5 years now. There would be a lot of trust and history built up in that time. He hadn’t expected to come in and just automatically be buddies. As long as there was a respect for the chain of command, Tony didn’t mind working to prove that he belonged there.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tony greeted. “Do you prefer Lucian or Kekoa?” He asked and from the flicker of surprise that briefly flitted across the man’s face, he knew that he hadn’t expected to her his last name pronounced correctly. He didn’t even bother to try and hide the change in his smile. He wanted his SFA to know he’d seen the surprise and that he was aware of it.

“The DiNozzo Motto, SFA Kekoa, always be prepared,” Tony advised stepping back to stand near Garzon again. “My father figure has lived on the island his whole life. I’m actually living with him at the moment. I made sure I had the correct pronunciation down. I’ll probably hit you up before we talk to witnesses and such. I hope you don’t mind. I’d like to have lunch with you tomorrow, if Alejandro doesn’t mind. So, we can get to know each other.”

Tony flicked his eyes toward the Pearl Harbor Team Leader who by now wasn’t bothering to hide his smile and giving off an air of approval. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Cases permitting of course. We’re pretty quiet right now, and the Director is holding anything big back for a bit while we go through this transition. As long as Lucian would like to go, I have no objections.” Garzon quickly interjected and Lucian shrugged seeming to be at least a little intrigued now.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Kekoa agreed dropping his fake smile and watching Tony with some intrigue. “Cases permitting, I would like to go. I think it would be a good idea that we be on the same page.”

“Good!” Tony replied back keeping his smile easy and open. “I am planning on doing a dinner with the group of us before we officially start working together. I was thinking this Saturday at the house. I was gonna do a restaurant, but John insisted that everyone comes over and we get out the grill. I’ve already recruited Detective Danny Williams from HPD to join us after he goes through FLETC. He came recommended by John and his partner Chin Ho Kelly and definitely fits the veteran requirement I wanted.

“I’m still looking for another person or two who are natives to the islands here. Danny is bringing his daughter Gracie since it’s his weekend with her. So, if anyone else has a child they’d like to bring its cool. The house is on the beach, so you’re definitely welcome to swim or surf. I’ll have lunch stuff available if anyone wants to come early and hang out. I’ll also have the weekend bowl games on the TV.”

“Count me in! I am up for getting some surfing in before football comes on. I totally wanna watch the Liberty Bowl and Alamo Bowl.” A redhead Tony knew to be Tara Gideon pronounced before flinging herself at him with an enthusiastic hug. He could help but let out the startled laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. “Not interested in the Meineke Car Care Bowl?”

Tara huffed and stepped back wrinkling her nose. “I mean, with a name like that… not so much. The car care bowl? Are there gonna be like free carwashes by the cheerleaders at halftime? If so then I am totally down with it.”

Tony snorted amused. He was already aware from information Gibbs had given him on his Goddaughter that she’d been in a longtime relationship with Isabella Mahelona. He also knew the couple had a newborn son named Daniel Jethro Mahelona-Gideon whom they called DJ as well as a three-year-old son named Marcus Leroy Mahelona-Gideon whom was named after her father. “Tara Gideon, it’s very nice to meet you.”

“I know!” Tara gushed happily as she glanced around the room. “I’ve been wanting to meet you forever. Dad’s talked about you for years. I’m so glad you’re here. If we have to lose Alejandro, I’m glad we have someone almost as kickass to replace him.”

Tony chuckled as his own eyes began skimming the room. He noticed Abby had disappeared, and had to fight to hold back a sigh. Before he could decide how to react though, Tara was stepping in. “Not to greet and run, but I need to get down to Abby’s lab to see if she can help with a search. Do you mind if I go down, Álex? It might take a bit to ya know… get through things.”

Tony almost eyerolled knowing what she really meant was it might take a while to get Abby settled down and convince her the world hadn’t ended. He wished her luck. He’d had to do it plenty enough times himself to know that it wasn’t the easiest task. He was glad to see though that the younger woman and Abby were at least forming a friendship. He knew it would help things with Abbs emensely.

“That’s fine, Tara. We are mostly on downtime this week anyway. The LA team is going to take anything urgent that may come in out of Hawaii. So, unless someone here loses their mind this week, I think we’re fairly safe. I only have cold case review planned until Tony takes over. Tony and I have a meeting with the director in a few minutes and then I’ll be showing him around. After lunch I’m taking him to meet Max. If you need anything Lucian will be in charge for the day.”

Tara nodded before hurrying out, and Tony felt his shoulders ease a little. Things seemed like they just might begin a lot more smoothly than he expected. When Alejandro touched his shoulder, Tony nodded and followed the man to their MTAC room. He had things to discuss with Director Vance, and then was looking forward to his talk with AIC Garzon.

A few hours later, Tony found himself at an oceanside restaurant sitting outside with a plate of fresh fried fish and some rice that smelled amazing. Alejandro sat across from him with a similar plate, and Tony couldn’t wait to dig in. “I like how you have handled yourself thus far, Tony.” Alejandro began as Tony was chewing a mouthful of fish and rice.

“I was a little worried about your first interaction with Ms. Sciuto in front of the team. I know she is highly skilled in her field, but I will admit. Thus far I have found her somewhat…”

When the older man trailed off obviously searching for the right word that wouldn’t offend him, Tony decided to step in. “Spoiled? Manipulative? Difficult? I’m afraid that some things were let slide in DC that I’m going to have to work to correct. Trust me, I am not blind to Abby’s fault. She may be like a soul sister to me, but I know that she has some issues that need worked out. When I have dinner with her Friday, I’m going to tell her that there are things that were allowed in DC that just won’t be here.”  
  


Tony sighed and pushed around his rice for a moment before he continued. “I admit that some of it is my fault. I followed Gibbs’ lead on how she was to be handled, and it did her no good. Gibbs saw her as a replacement of sorts for the daughter he had that died, and let Abby get away with pretty much everything. That won’t be happening here. You have my word. Does that have anything to do with why Lucian seems so… hostile isn’t the word I want, but the right one is not coming to me at the moment. There was definitely some distrust there it seemed.”

“They have butted heads thus far,” Alejandro admitted after finishing his own mouthful of food. While he spoke, Tony took a drink of tea and then continued to eat his food finding himself starving. “Ms. Sciuto seems convinced that you’re going to let her make certain changes or give into some demands she’s made. I’m afraid that she’s thrown your name around more than once saying something to the effect of ‘When Tony’s here he’ll…’ or ‘Tony won’t make me do it like that…’. It is rather grating.”

Tony nodded and looked out toward the water. The more he was here, the more he found the water calmed him when his mind was in chaos. “I’m sorry for that. I can’t say as I’m surprised, but I’m pretty damned unhappy that she did that. That’s Gibbs. Not me. I just… I don’t understand why no one will let me just be me. When I lead like me they’re mad. When I try and lead like Gibbs they’re mad.” Frustrated, Tony shook his head and shoveled more food in his mouth.

“Never be Gibbs,” Alejandro demanded firmly. “Don’t be him. Don’t be me. Don’t be anyone but yourself. To try and lead like anyone other than Anthony DiNozzo is to set yourself up for failure. If Ms. Sciuto won’t accept your leadership then she doesn’t belong in NCIS. That is not about you. That is about her. Tell her how it is going to be. Make sure she understands that outside of work you are friends, but at work you are nothing more than friendly co-workers. You are the commanding agent in this office. Your word is law, and if she cannot abide by that then she needs to be replaced.”

Tony nodded unable to talk at the moment because of the lump in his throat. Fortunately, Alejandro must have understood because he kept speaking. “I looked into you, DiNozzo. When Director Vance said that he gave you the position I checked into what kind of leader you were, and I will be honest the reviews were mixed. What I saw earlier though told me everything I need to know.

“You handled Lucian’s hidden anger with humor and let him keep his mask. You didn’t give into Abby’s pouting and reprimanded her in a way that let her know you were in charge while saving her from the embarrassment of a public tongue lashing. Then you handled Tara’s nervous excitement with familiarity treating her like a long-lost friend. You’ve made plans to meet with your new team to bond both individually and as a whole. You also resisted the urge to include me in your group celebration, which would only confuse issues and prolong their separation anxieties. Keep being yourself and you will not fail. If you ever need anything once I am gone, no matter if you are stuck on a case, need to know who to contact to help get information, or just need to bitch about Tara being too excitable and Lucian too stoic you call me. No matter what time of the day or night. I have faith in you, Anthony DiNozzo. You will succeed here. Laki maikaʻi, my new friend.”

Smiling, Tony nodded then turned his attention to his meal as they enjoyed the view in silence. There really wasn’t much else to say. The next day would bring the first of his individual meetings with his new team. He couldn’t wait.

#  **Chapter Six:** Mending Fences

The next day found Tony repeating the previous morning, in what would become his new routine. Up at 5:30AM for a run along the beach with a quick romp in the ocean to wash off the obvious sweat. Then heading into the house for a shower before getting dressed in one of his new outfits. Today he would be wearing a summer suit tie. He loved ties and his suits and refused to give them up completely. Then there would be a peek in on TJ with a kiss left on his forehead.

Breakfast would come next, which would generally consist of a fruit salad and a bagel or English muffin during the week with a huge mug of coffee with his creamer flavoring of the week. Generally, Isla and/or John would wander down sometime if one of them weren’t up already to get a rundown on his morning. Then he’d leave by 6:30 to get to the base by 7AM sharp.

That morning he’d been first in, and Alejandro had raised an eyebrow at him, but hadn’t said anything about it otherwise. Tony though knew the man was curious and told him that he worked best without the distractions of a full office. Once upon a time, he’d gone in late at night and spent hours doing paperwork or puzzling over cases either current or ones that had gone cold long ago. Since he now had a child he’d instead forced himself to get up really freaking early in the morning so he could be one of the first into the office. It wasn’t as good, but it worked out, and that was all he cared about.

The two talked more about current cases and important cold cases as well as more in depth things about team members and others Tony would encounter while they had the office to themselves. Lucian was the first in the office, and Alejandro told him that was typical. Tara would be in barely under the gun and the less sleep she’d had the grumpier she’d be. He’d also advised with a laugh that if the young computer genius hadn’t walked in with a Venti sized coffee from the little coffee shop around the corner from her apartment then he should run and hide.

Tony had laughed at that and told him she must get that from Gibbs. He’d then found himself sharing stories of his mentor, which Álex had laughed at. Tony found himself slowly relaxing about his former friend, and hoped that someday it didn’t feel so much former as maybe long distance. His heart missed the older man and the relationship they’d had in the early years.

Tony told Garzon that he planned to work half days until the older man retired. Most likely working in the mornings, at least the rest of that week. It being Thursday, Alejandro had suggested he take Monday off for a final long weekend with his son and the rest of his pseudo family before jumping back into work fulltime. Since he knew how things went, Tony agreed that was a marvelous idea, and turned the conversation to fun things to do on a random Monday as well as possibilities of child care or child play group ideas that would accept Isla accompanying TJ.

Tony didn’t like the idea of the base child care, simply because it seemed that it was counter intuitive. It didn’t make much sense to him to have a highly trained nanny and then put his child daily in such close proximity to his father’s job, which was what Tony was trying to protect his son from. The current team leader agreed that while the base child care was excellent and extremely safe, that with the amount of enemies Tony had it might not be the best solution. Álex knew that Tara didn’t have her boys on base either, and Tony made a mental note to find out where she and her partner took their sons. He was having lunch with her the next day, and was looking forward to it.

Since the team was mostly on downtime, Garzon suggested that if Tony was interested he would give Lucian and Tara half days. That way after their lunches, they could do something together to help get to know each other more. Tony thought that was a marvelous idea, and looked forward to it. He quickly decided that he’d let the two agents decide what they did, and was suddenly excited to see what they came up with. Alejandro guessed that Lucian would probably pick surfing or a hike through one of his favorite trails, but didn’t know what Tara would choose. He admitted that he knew his SFA better, but also said that the computer whiz was more unpredictable.

When Kekoa arrived the two men were discussing Max, the island ME, and if Tony should invite him to the team get together on Saturday. The SFA’s arrival ended their conversation with Tony deciding to call and make the offer. He’d liked the ME’s quirkiness, much to the current team leader’s amusement. Tony had explained Ducky the ME at the Navy Yard, and then wondered aloud if there was something about the position that attracted the odd ducks.

He let Álex inform Kekoa and Gideon about their half days, as Tony buried himself in a cold case with a pad to make notes and a computer to do searches to keep him busy. When Tara wandered in at 7:59AM with her huge coffee cup, he couldn’t help but laugh before turning his brain away from the living and focused completely on the dead.

Just before noon, he felt a presence in front of his desk. Finding a good stopping point, he marked the place he’d been at in his records search, and looked up to see Senior Field Agent Lucian Kekoa in front of his desk.

“Wow, is it that time already?” Tony asked surprised and offered the other man an easy smile. He noticed that on the surface it was returned, but saw the hard glint in his eye that suggested that there was a burning anger under the surface. In his head, he cursed Abby and hoped that he could get through his talk with her and still have a friendship left. He was hoping that his absence from her lab that morning and the remainder of the previous day after their talk would be a sign to her that things weren’t right.

“If you need to reschedule,” Lucian started, but Tony immediately cut him off.

“Absolutely not,” the new team leader insisted not willing to let Abby damage the relationship between himself and his former SFA further. “There isn’t anything I’m doing that can’t wait. This time with the two of us is more important to me. As much as I want justice for every victim, this family has been waiting 4 years. Another half a day won’t hurt especially when they aren’t even aware I’m considering re-opening their case. Let’s go.”

Locking his computer, Tony took his gun and badge out of the locked drawer before following Kekoa outside. Once they reached the parking lot, the SFA looked at him, Tony assumed for direction. “It’s your day, man. We eat where you wanna eat, and after that can do whatever you want.”

“Surf Report wasn’t awesome for this afternoon,” the SFA commented still watching him with a guarded expression, “so, how do you feel about a hike?”

“Sounds great!” Tony offered enthused, “I love hiking.”

“Back in DC, Isla, TJ and I would have to drive a ways to get any really good trails. I’m not an outdoors freak, but I do like a good hard hike on occasion. It’d be nice to find out where the good trails are here.”

He saw the surprise quickly followed by doubt flicker across the man’s face. For his part, Tony just smiled and didn’t take it personally. He knew that he didn’t look like someone who was as physically fit as he is. Even back in college when he was playing two sports he didn’t look like someone who was as active as he was. The SFA would learn though in time. Tony had to trust that and believe in himself. The two men agreed to go to Tony’s where he could get his hiking boots and some gear. They’d then take Lucian’s truck to his place to get his own gear before he drove to the nature preserve while stopping at one of the islander’s favorite places to eat on the way up. If he reminded himself repeatedly on his way to the house that he had it, well no one but himself would know.

They were again sitting outside at a little restaurant enjoying a beautiful view, this time of an amazing expanse of forest, when Tony finally decided that he would need to be the first to broach the Goth shaped elephant standing between them. “I want to apologize to you for the things Abby has insinuated and put you through. I know you have no reason to believe me, but the picture she’s painting you isn’t how it’s going to be. In retrospect, her coming out here alone for two and a half months wasn’t maybe the best idea. She doesn’t handle isolation from her friends and family well.”

“So, what we should just feel sorry for her?” Lucian asked not even pretending to not be angry now that the subject had been breached.

“Absolutely not,” Tony denied shaking his head for emphasis. Before answering again, he took a bite of his salad savoring the fresh shrimp he’d put in his mouth before continuing.

“From what I’ve heard, Abby treated you all horribly and made it out to seem as if she was going to be treated like some pretty pretty Goth Princess. I’ll be honest when I tell you that it was how she was treated in the past. Part of that is on me, and I accept the blame for not standing up to it. I won’t paint her to be a completely horrible person either.”

Before continuing, he pushed around his salad before deciding a drink of lemonade was what he needed more. After taking a big gulp, he pushed on with his explanation of the complicated Forensics Expert. “Abby is probably my best friend in the world right now. I know that you probably don’t think a lot about me from that statement, but I won’t mislead you. To be honest though, I can’t say I have a ton of close friends either. So, sometimes, most times, she gets the title out of default.

“She has the ability to be the most generous, loving and sensitive person you’ve ever met. When I first met her that’s who she was. She’s fiercely loyal and will do anything for the people she cares about. The problem is that somewhere along the way that got twisted. In her desire to protect the people she cared about, and as she lost some people she cared about she stopped thinking of others before herself because that’s what the Boss.. err Special Agent Gibbs taught her was appropriate.

“He had lost his own daughter to a drug dealer who murdered her and his wife, and Abby was the perfect substitute because she needed a father figure. In his need to protect her from being hurt and himself from losing another daughter she became spoiled, manipulative, and self-absorbed. Nothing was ever her fault, and there were never any consequences for her negative actions. I should have spoken up, but in my own defense, I don’t know much about friends and family.

“My mom died when I was little, my father is an abusive alcoholic con-man, and I was something of a lone wolf until I got to college and got wrapped up in sports teams and frat brothers. Abby was and still is like my little sister, and for a long time I didn’t understand that things weren’t how they were supposed to be. Then by the time I figured it out, I wasn’t in a position to change anything. Gibbs wouldn’t have tolerated it and Abby wouldn’t have heard it.”

Tony shook his head and took a couple big bites of his salad as he watched his SFA who at least seemed to be listening. Although he still looked guarded, Tony didn’t blame him for it and just hoped that he was hearing him and not just listening. “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so selfish in not wanting to lose everyone again when I left another place I’d called home. I’ve done that a lot in my life, and even though I was moving here that’s a little familiar… Well, John and I only really spent a brief time together as kids and I was a little afraid that after a couple weeks around me he’d change his mind.

“When Vance offered to present the opening to Abby I jumped at it. Partly because I wanted my friend near, and she’d thus far supported me. But, the other part was because she truly is the best at what she does. I also knew that unlike when we were in DC, I do have the power to change things now. I know she’s acting like she’s going to get her way in everything, and maybe sometimes she will. Sometimes she should frankly. Like I said she’s the best at what she does and there are times I will take her opinion or side depending on how you look at it. But there will be just as many times that I won’t.”

Tony shook his head looking out over the beauty in front of him for a moment to try and process what was coming before he turned back to Lucian and continued. “It’s not going to be pretty. She’s gonna be pissed, and probably throw the mother of all temper tantrums. I can’t stop that though. She’s going to learn that here at work she’s on the same playing field as everyone else. I’m a team sports guy. I don’t like sports where it’s just me, myself, and I. They aren’t fun. I’ve spent too much of my life alone.

“I want this team to be close. I want us to be something of a family. That’s the only way I know how to lead things. Abby will be brought around. I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, but I am asking you to try. I know she’s presented a picture to you that’s pretty bleak. I’m asking you to ignore that though, and give me a chance to show you my own picture. I’m not her puppet. I’m not Gibbs’ protégé. I’m certainly not Anthony DiNozzo, Senior’s son. I’m just me, and I really want the opportunity to do this my way with people that don’t have expectations that I should be a whole different way. I’ll understand though if you are gonna need me to fight for it. I know how vivid of a picture Abby presents.”

Having said all that he needed to, Tony turned his attention to his remaining salad and left Kekoa to his thoughts. When the big islander finally started speaking, he shoved the last bit into his mouth and chewed as he listened to what the other man had to say.

“I won’t say that I like her right now, because I don’t like liars. I’m willing to give her another chance if she stops acting like my 3 year old niece. I don’t like how she’s treated me, or how she seems to be wrapping Gids up in her web. I didn’t really expect it, and I honestly can say I don’t like it. Frankly, in the big picture it doesn’t matter if Abby and I are on the same page. She’s not a field agent and won’t be watching my back. I need Tara on the same page, paragraph, sentence, and word as I am though. Before that… Before Ms. Sciuto showed up we were. Now…”

Lucian trailed off and frowned as now he looked out over the view. Tony just sipped on his drink, getting up to get a bottle of water at one point giving the man time with his thoughts. When he sat down, the first words out of Lucian’s mouth were the last ones he expected.

“I’m sorry,” Lucian offered and Tony was glad he hadn’t taken a drink of the water yet or the SFA would be wearing it. “My makuahine has been kicking my ass for forming an opinion of you before we even met. Oh, makuahine that’s…”

“Mother,” Tony finished before the other man could smiling. “I know a few words from before, and I’ve been trying to learn in my spare time since I found out I was coming here. I may have some questions though now and again on using words in context and pronunciation.”

Kekoa looked surprised for a moment then shook his head. “That’s the kind of shit I’m ashamed of. I just assumed that you’d be another haole who came in here and expected us to just conform to your ways without trying to learn ours. I hear there’s a detective at HPD that’s from the east coast and is a real jackass and hates everything about us.”

Tony cocked his head to one side as he studied the other man. “His name is Detective Daniel Williams, but goes by Danny. He’s divorced from his ex-wife who brought his only child here to the island and just expected that he’d stay behind in New Jersey. As far as I know it’s not about any “us” and more about the place, but not even that. He’s homesick because he had to leave the only place he’s ever known because the woman he loved and thought loved him back decided that she didn’t want to be a cop’s wife and left him. Coincidentally, she married a rich hotel magnet just weeks after the divorce finalized. So, take from that what you will.

“He loves his ties partially because he likes to dress a certain way but also because his daughter who is the center of his entire world buys one for him at all present giving occasions. He’s also about to become your new team mate. Not because he’s a haole, but because he’s an amazing veteran detective who is lonely and miserable and being treated horribly at HPD and came very highly recommended by my father figure, John’s partner Chin Ho Kelly, and Danny’s captains both here and back in New Jersey. I am hoping that this judging people you haven’t met isn’t a bigger issue.”

Lucian just stared at him for several long minutes before letting out a soul deep sigh. “Fuck.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh. He knew how the younger man felt. It was hard not to just follow along with people you think you should be able to trust. “Yeah, been there and I have the t-shirt to prove it, man. Look, I don’t know Danny well. He came highly recommended by the closest thing I have in my entire life had to a father, and his record is impeccable. I’m going to give him the same chance I’m giving you and Tara though, and I’m certainly not going to judge him by how he dresses or where he was born. I would hope that as my SFA you will do the same.”

Lucian nodded again but to his credit never dropped his eyes or looked away. Tony thought it said a lot of the man and looked forward to the upcoming months and hopefully years. “You have my word. This judging people I’ve never met thing won’t happen again. Makuahine will be thrilled to be able to say I told you so. Once more, I’m sorry for judging you. I’ll understand if you want a different SFA.”

Tony made a face at the mere thought of replacing the man based on a couple moments of bad judgment. Shit, if Gibbs had done that to him, Tony knew he wouldn’t have even made it TO SFA. “Not going to happen. I am certainly no patron saint of good judgment calls. I reserve the right to enact Rule #15 though if it happens again.”

“Rule #15, sir?” Lucian asked putting their plates in a stack for the server to take.

Once more, Tony wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, Boss, Tony, DiNozzo, or Special Agent DiNozzo if we’re in a formal setting, but never sir. My last boss was a former Marine Sniper with a strong distaste for the title. I can’t say as I like it much better myself, and Rule #15 is superglue is an acceptable form of punishment.”

Lucian’s lips twitched and he could see the man was trying not to laugh. “That’s umm… How many of these rules are there?”

“26 of them at the moment. As SFA I expect you to learn them and live them. I will make sure you have a copy.” Tony advised trying to be serious, but he was pretty sure that his grin at the end blew it. “I think it’s time you took me out into this nature we’ve been looking at. Just don’t get me lost. I am a city boy and was never a boy scout.”

“Duly noted, sir… err I mean… Boss?” Lucian stumbled through and Tony nodded. He knew it would take time, and was just thankful that the SFA was willing to be open minded after the stunt Abby had pulled. After leaving a generous tip, Tony stood and followed the SFA to his truck. He was ready to work off some energy that had built up during the talk they’d just had.

A few hours later, the two were walking into the house that Tony was still sharing with John McGarrett. Immediately, he could hear his son’s voice and the sound of little feet running across the hardwood. “Papà!”

Forgetting his guest a moment, Tony dropped the bag that he’d taken with him and with a big grin on his face caught his son after the little boy launched himself at him. “Hi, figlio. Were you a good boy for Isla today?”

“Sì, papà!” He could tell when his son noticed they had company, because his little body stilled a moment as he looked over Tony’s shoulder. Then it squirmed to get down. Once TJ’s little feet hit the hardwood floors, he was scrambling to stand directly in front of the tall Hawiian as he looked up at him.

“Who is, papà?” TJ asked still staring up at the man who was looking down at him with some amusement.

“Figlio, this is Lucian,” Tony introduced. “He works with papa.”

“Is lik Unko Jimmy an Auntie Abs?” TJ asked still looking upward.

“Yes, figlio,” Tony replied smiling at his bright little boy. “You need to ask him before you call him Uncle though, remember?”

“Sì, papà,” TJ agreed before sticking out his hand. “Loha, I’s TJ Nosso. Nis meet you kwaintence. Is Unko, Kay?”

Tony chuckled at the question that came out not quite how it should, but he’d never been very good at being strict with his son. He did his best to teach him right and wrong and good manners, but the child had enchanted him from the second he’d laid eyes on him. Determined to be a better father than he had, at times he didn’t think that he did well with some things.

“Aloha, it’s nice to make your acquaintance as well, keiki,” Lucian rumbled. The smile evident in his voice.

“Wat is, kiki, pes?” TJ asked not recognizing the word. “Say gain pes?”

“Keiki,” Lucian repeated. “It means child in Hawaiian. I would be honored to be your Uncle. In Hawiian, you would call me Makua, and we would then be ohana, which is family.”

TJ thought about what he’d heard. “Makwa Lusan is oh hana.”

Lucian chuckled softly and nodded. “Close enough little one. You are very good at that.” Looking up at Tony, he asked.

“Italian or Spanish?”

Tony smiled and picked his son back up so he could see his new Uncle better. “He speaks both actually, but more Italian than Spanish. He’ll ask you about any word he hears that he doesn’t know. So, I hope you don’t mind questions. I don’t know where he got his brains from, but it wasn’t me.”

Lucian snorted and eyed his new boss. “Yeah, pull my other leg, Boss. Others may buy that act of yours, but I’m not going to.”

“It’s good to know you have more brains than the old bunch.”

Tony smiled as Isla came to stand beside him. “And, this is my nanny, Isla. She’s a kickass former British Army servicewoman. So, behave or she’ll kick your booty.”

TJ nodded looking at Lucian. “No mess wif Aunti Iswa. Her will put you in timeout chair foreba!”

When the nanny turned her head, Tony knew she was hiding her grin. “I will keep that in mind, keiki.”

“Dat me, Iswa,” TJ informed as she turned his attention back to her. “Dat wat I is in Hawan.”

“Hawaiian,” she corrected and TJ immediately nodded.

“Uh huh! Dat what sayd! Hawan.”

“Someday little one, someday.” She offered and TJ just sighed big.

“I jus’ keep hopin’ you ears gets betters,” TJ immediately returned seriously and Tony knew the cough from Lucian wasn’t because he had something in his throat. When his son again squirmed to get down, he let him, and wasn’t surprised when the new SFA was dragged upstairs to see the temporary room. The day had turned out a lot better than he expected. He only hoped that tomorrow went as well.

#  **Chapter Seven** : Getting to know Gids

The next morning was a repeat of the previous. When Tony got to the office, he resumed going through the records he’d been searching finding some very interesting patterns. He wasn’t really sure why the previous agent hadn’t caught onto it, but since he was long gone there wasn’t much Tony could do about that. Finally it got to a point where he felt he needed to catch up Alejandro, and spent the next little while going over the new information that he’d discovered.

They were just finishing up when he noticed Tara standing on the outskirts of his peripheral vision bouncing on the balls of her feet. He could practically feel her excitement, and let out a chuckle as he turned his head to look at her. “You either really have to pee, or it’s about that time.”

“Yes, please!” She burst. Her eyes wide with excitement and sparkling with enthusiasm. “Lunch I mean. Not pee. I don’t have to do that. I mean not right now. But maybe I should ‘cause you know…you mentioned it and now it’s gonna be in my head and… damnit.”

When the younger woman ran off, Tony laughed shaking his head. He could tell the young computer genius was going to keep him on his toes. While she was gone, he finished up his meeting with Alex, who decided that he and Lucian would go and visit the new suspect. Hopefully, they could finally get this case wrapped up, and get some justice for their victim. By the time she returned, Tony had his report finished that he’d been filling out as he went along, and had everything locked up.

“Ready?” He asked grinning at the younger woman who nodded before following him out to the parking lot. In another repeat of the day before, he turned to look at Tara and asked, “So, what are we doing today?”

“I’m thinkin’ the best Kobe beef burgers on the island, and then the Bishop Museum and one of the art museums?” Tara pronounced fidgeting excited. “Dad said you dig burgers, and you were always at one of the museums on your days off in DC. Michelle insisted that I take you to see the Bishop, and I would have anyway. It’s completely awesome, and you gotta check it out if you’re gonna live here.”

Tony grinned at the younger woman as he clapped his hands together. “Sounds awesome. One of us needs to drop their car off somewhere. So, who’s driving?”

“Oh you,” Tara demanded looking at Tony’s car. “Cause you are totally taking me out on the coastal highway and opening that baby up before I go home. Plus, you know, it’ll clear your head before you have to deal with the drama.”

Tony snorted, and stubbornly pushed thoughts of Abby out of his mind. He deliberately hadn’t gone to see her yet. At breakfast, he’d sent her a text to say they’d talk that evening, and he hoped she had a good day. He didn’t want her to think he hated her, but she needed to know that he had priorities that didn’t include her. “Sounds like a deal. I’ll follow you to your place, and then we can head to the restaurant.”

Quickly, Tara agreed and hurried off to her car as Tony continued onto his own vehicle. He was looking forward to this burger, but anticipated the talk even more. Meeting Gibbs’ daughter was something he hadn’t expected. He knew that he had one other than Kelly. When he’d decided to switch from Baltimore PD to NCIS he’d done a thorough background check on Gibbs. The older man’s guardianship over Tara had come up then. He was intrigued to find out about the relationship though, because he’d never met her in all the time he’d worked for the man.

There were pictures all over the house, and his boss had mentioned her on occasion. He knew that Gibbs’ vacations were normally spent with Tara, and that he’d taken some time off when both babies had been born. He’d added a picture on his desk of DJ, the youngest boy, just days before everything went to hell. However, it seemed odd to him that the woman’s last name was still Gideon, and that Gibbs had never adopted her. He couldn’t believe that the Marine had never offered, but he supposed stranger things have happened.

Other than letting him know that Tara would be working with him, Gibbs hadn’t said much about her that he didn’t already know. Although, what he knew was in the big picture not much. At that point, Tony hadn’t asked preferring to learn about her from the woman herself. He guessed that his former boss knew that, and it was the reason no additional information had been offered. Not to mention with things being as rocky as they were between them, it might have unconsciously affected his opinions, which neither of them wanted.

Quicker than he expected, Tony found himself seated at a booth studying a menu. It didn’t take long to decide to go with a house burger for his first time there, and put his menu down to see Tara studying him already. Quirking an eyebrow, he remained silent deciding to let her make the first move in their upcoming conversation.

“Are things with you and dad broken forever?” She asked, and Tony just barely kept in a sigh. He figured that his relationship with the man would come up, but didn’t expect it to be the first thing they discussed.

“I don’t know, Tara,” he admitted quietly playing with his straw wrapper paper. “To be honest, I’m not sure I would tell you even if I did know. We’re in an odd spot here you, me and Gibbs. Things with me and the Boss aren’t good right now. I don’t hate him, but I am hurt and pretty fucking pissed at him. What I do know is that I don’t want you to become a middleman between the two of us.”

Tara started to speak, and Tony held up a hand. “Let me finish, Special Agent Gideon, because this is less about Tara right now and more about you being my subordinate.” Once the woman nodded her understanding he continued with his earlier thought.

“I worked with your dad for a long time. It’s like dog years. Nine years with Gibbs is like 36 years with someone else. The whole second B is for bastard is justified. What they don’t say is that he uses that second B to take care of his people as much as he uses it against us to get the results he wants. I know Gibbs as well as anyone at NCIS other than maybe Ducky. Hell I wrote the current ‘How to Care for and Feed Your Marine Sniper’ manual.

“Things between us will work out or they won’t. It’s all in his hands now. I’m not putting up with certain things, and he knows how I feel. If I find out that you’re playing The Fixer I’m going to be unhappy. I understand he’s your dad, but I have to trust that you’re going to have my back. If you’re tied up in between Gibbs and I’s relationship, which even when it’s good can get volatile, then I won’t be able to trust you. So, with all due respect, the answer to your question is that it’s not really your business.”

He saw the anger flash in her eyes, and knew it wasn’t going to just be dropped. Hell he’d probably be shocked if it had been. So, he was prepared when she started to unleash her frustration. “You don’t understand. He’s upset. I know he was a butthead, but…”

“Tara, what did he say to you when you tried this conversation with him?” Tony asked calmly leaning back in his bench seat. “Because my guess is that he told you not to worry about it. That this thing between me and him was just that and that he didn’t want you to get involved in it. I also am guessing that the only thing that he wanted for you to do is watch my six and do your job.

“Outside of NCIS, Gibbs may be your guardian and basically your father, but you and I have a professional relationship first and foremost. You’ve now gone against both your father’s wishes and your new boss’. What exactly are you hoping to accomplish that you think we can’t do ourselves? Gibbs may be a functional mute, but trust me when I say he can verbalize his point just fine when he wishes to. So, I need you to stay out of this situation going on with me and Special Agent Gibbs. If you can’t do that, if you can’t respect both of our wishes, let me know now and I will find a solution that doesn’t put the two of us on the same team. You’re crossing a line right now that I will not allow crossed.”

“So you just what,” Tara huffed glaring, “you don’t want us to be friends?”

“We’re not going to be family?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at the last question and really wanted to strangle Abby. Tilting his head to one side, he took a sip of his drink as he just calmly watched her. It was one of his favorite things to see Gibbs do, and while he figured maybe he should feel guilty about using it on his daughter, he didn’t really. He knew that he had to establish who was the boss and who was the subordinate with Tara now or things would be a mess going forward. He could tell that she was an intelligent, headstrong woman and while he didn’t want to break that, he needed to make sure she knew that he was in charge.

“What?” She snapped and he just lifted an eyebrow at her tone not bothering to hide his smirk at the resulting squirming. “You got that from dad. I hate it when he does that. Just… sits there and stares at me.”

“Maybe he’s waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass, and use the brain that you were given,” Tony immediately shot back. “Or waiting for you to stop letting other people think for you.”

Tony took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. This was not what he wanted from this meeting, and he was not going to let Abby’s manipulations twist this woman’s head. She simply meant too much to Gibbs for him to allow that. “Abby’s pretty persuasive, huh?” He asked and when he saw the surprise flicker on Tara’s face knew he was on the right track.

“She seems to automatically know your weak points, and comes off caring and sympathetic telling you exactly what you want to hear. Sometimes she is just trying to help. Sometimes though she has her own agenda.”

“She’s just upset!” Tara replied emotionally, and Tony immediately nodded, “and she’s important to dad.”

“Yes, she is,” Tony confirmed, “and your father is why she is the way she is right now.”

“Because he never tells her no and lets her get away with everything. There are no consequences for her poor behavior. My guess is that your dad told you to stay out of the Abby thing too, huh? But then Abby cried and looked all sad and because you’re an incredibly loving person who knows what it’s like to be hurt and abandoned, or be some place where you don’t really know anyone, you wanted to fix it. And it’s awesome that you feel that way. It’s a good thing that you care about people, but again, Tara, you need to stay out of a situation that doesn’t directly involve you. Especially when your dad tells you to let me handle it.”

Tara frowned looking at him. “How did you know he said that?”

Rolling his eyes he flashed a smile to the server as she brought their salads, and waited to reply until she left. “Seriously, Gideon? I told you. I know Gibbs, and even though things aren’t great with us right now, I know he’ll have my back. You’re letting yourself be caught up in situations that aren’t your problem and they’re upsetting you. And for what? You can’t fix either of them. I know you want your dad not to be sad, and you want Abby to not be fretting and hurt. You can’t stop either of those things though. They both made their beds, and they both have things to make up for. Is starting our working relationship off on the wrong foot worth it for situations that you can't fix and don't have any part of?"

"I just," she started to say quietly , and then stopped and shoved some salad into her mouth. Leaving his salad to sit for the moment, Tony continued on speaking while she ate.

"I don't know how you ended up with Gibbs," he advised softly not wanting the whole restaurant to hear her business. "I don't know why you have a last name that isn't his or what happened to your parents. I do know abandonment issues and father though when I see them, because I live with them every day of my life. My father, Anthony DiNozzo Senior, whom I doubt you will ever meet because he's scared shitless of John, is an alcoholic con-man who abused me when I could be bothered to remember I existed. My mother died when I was 8 and when she was living was also an alcoholic who once drank my sea monkeys because she thought they were her mint julep.

"Despite that, when she died I was shattered, and my ever so loving father backhanded me and hold me to stop sniveling already. Two weeks after that I was shipped off to my first boarding school followed up my military school after he forgot me here in Oahu and had to retrieve me from John. The only people that has ever stuck around in my life for any length of time are John McGarrett, Abby Sciuto, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. John and I didn't see each other from the time senior came to get me up until about 2 weeks ago. Abby may be my best friend most of the time, but she's also a manipulative spoiled brat the rest of the time. And Gibbs, well, we've already been over how I'm not going to talk about that with you."

Waiting until she looked up at him, he made sure to look her in the eye before continuing. "So, I get it, Gideon. You want everyone to be happy and not hurt because you want them to like you. If they like you then they're less likely to leave you, and if they don't leave you then you won't be all alone again. Now, I don't believe in God or some person standing in the front of a holy place telling me how to live my life because some... being told him that’s how it was supposed to be. I do believe in Karma. I believe in doing the right thing. I believe in trying every day of my live whether I am happy or miserable in trying my damnedest to be the best person that I can be. I believe that eventually if I do that then all the pain and suffering will have meant something. So, let me ask you this..."

Ducking his head slightly, Tony made sure he was looking her in the eye before he asked his final question. "Are you being the best person that you can be right now? By disregarding both me and your dad and letting Abby twist your head and get you all worked up about a situation that you have no part in, are you being the best version of Tara Gideon that you can be? Or, is Karma gonna come around and bite you in the ass cause you pissed her off?"

"I," Tara started to respond, but then stopped and frowned. "Well, crap."

"Yeah," Tony said sympathetically. "She's done it to the best of us. Like I said, Abby is good at seeing someone's weak points and using it to her advantage."

"She was all upset and I just wanted to help," Tara explained needlessly. So, Tony just nodded signaling his understanding.

"I know," Tony replied simply. "I promise you that I'm gonna get things worked out, and that will stop. Then hopefully the real Abby will come back, and you will all get to see why I still consider her my best friend. Now, let’s forget all this crap and move onto happier things. What do you want me to know about Tara Gideon, or what do you want to know about me?"

Tara used the server's appearance with their burgers to collect her thoughts, and Tony was more than happy to let her. Once the woman was gone, he happily dug in letting out a not entirely exaggerated moan of pleasure at his first bite. For several minutes, they both ate in silence enjoying the quality of the meat. Eventually though she put her burger down and started speaking.

"When I was six a serial killer murdered my mom, my dad, and my three siblings. The only reason I survived was because I hid in a hidey hole that my father and dad made me when I heard mom scream. Jason Gideon found me first and then called to Uncle Dave. They were going to put me in a group home until Dad could get back, but Jason convinced them to take me home. Dad was on some mission, and then it took a while after he was done for them to let him come back stateside. During that time Shannon and Kelly were killed. So, even when he got back home he wasn’t in a position to take me.”

Tara shoved a fry into her mouth and chewed violently before continuing her tale. “By the time he got back I’d bonded with Jason and his wife. They didn’t have Stephen yet, and had kinda given up hope on having a child of their own. Dad… Dad and my father were best friends. Dad was supposed to have custody of me per the will, but I was so attached to Jason and he was such a mess that he felt the best thing for me was to stay with Jason. Once things were settled he went back to his unit. I didn’t see him again for a few years, but he’d write me letters all the time.

“Eventually, he came back and started working for NCIS, well NIS back then. Not long after that he cleaned out Kelly’s room and made it mine so I could go stay with him sometimes. Even though he wasn’t an active Marine, NIS still sent him out of town quite a bit, but he saw me as much as he could when he was in town. I never liked Franks, but Dwayne Pride and Tobias Fornell were as much my Uncles as Dave and Max. Things were great until I turned six when Stephen was born.”

Sensing this was when things turned bad again, Tony was glad he’d finished eating and after wiping his mouth threw his napkin on his plate before pushing it to the end of the table. He remained quiet though as Tara continued her story. “Once they had a child of their own it was like… It was like I just ceased to exist. Jason and his wife never had time for me. What little time Jason had at home he spent with Stephen. His wife devoted all her time to the new child, and most of the time I was sent to my room and told to be quiet. Some nights she’d even forget to make dinner for me and I’d have to find something in the fridge to eat that I didn’t have to cook after she went to sleep.

“Dad got caught up in this Russian assignment and spent a lot of the next couple years overseas. One night when I was eight I was hiding in my room. It was the middle of the summer, and I hadn’t eaten all day. I don’t think I’d changed clothes in a few days because I didn’t have anything clean. I hadn’t even left my room because Jason yelled at me for waking up the baby. He’d sent me to my room and told me not to come out until they came and got me. Only, they never had. There was a bathroom attached to my room so I’d sneak in there to get water when I was thirsty, but that was all.”

Tara paused her tale, and Tony was glad his hands were folded together, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hide how angry he was otherwise. Unfortunately, he knew all about being forgotten by his parent. Unlike Tara though, he’d at least had servants who made sure he had food and water. He didn’t know much about Jason Gideon other than most people thought he was some kind of genius. To Tony, he just sounded like one of the monsters he chased.

“Then all of a sudden Uncle Dave is there in my room, and he looks pissed. I don’t really remember much except that he took me to his house and I never saw Jason again. After a while I didn’t want to, and that hasn’t changed. Dave made sure dad was called back from his mission, and helped him get guardianship over me. He offered to adopt me a few times, but… I didn’t want that bastard Gideon to be able to forget what I’d done. Every so often I send him something with nothing but my full name on it and Fuck You in all caps so he remembers I exist.”

Tony couldn’t help but snort at that. It sounded totally like something he’d do to Senior. “Good for you, kiddo.”

Tara smirked. “Fortunately, after dad took me things improved. He made sure I got to see Uncle Dave and Uncle Max whenever I wanted. Eventually, I then met Uncle Aaron and the various BAU team members over the year. When Jason recruited Spencer Reid, I made sure Uncle Aaron set up a meeting between us so he knew what he was getting into with that jerk. Otherwise, I knew he’d hurt the kid the same way he did me. Last I heard Jason just disappeared one day with some woe is me routine.

“Dad saw how smart I was and made sure I had everything I needed. It was because of dad and all my uncles that I decided to go into law enforcement. I chose Carnegie Mellon in Pittsburg because it had one of the best Computer Science programs in the country, and I could still do Criminal Justice. I love code and tried pushing things once, but dad found out and… well just trust me when I say I never tried it again. I like studying so I’m almost always working on some kind of degree in my free time. My mind works too fast and I don’t sleep much. So, I have plenty of time to study. Dad said that you’re the same way?”

Tony nodded smiling. “Yup. I’m not your level of genius by any means, but I do have a doctorate in Criminal Justice and a Masters in Psychology. I’m starting a Social Anthropology degree here at the local University for fun in the summer session.”

“Dude!” Tara squealed loudly bouncing in her seat. “That would be so cool! I always wanted to try something like that!”

Tony shrugged smiling. “Why don’t you then? It might be fun to have a school partner. I haven’t had one since I was in the frat at OSU.”

Tara squealed again, and Tony just laughed at her enthusiasm. Waving the server over, he asked for the check deciding they needed to start their museum excursion. Now that the heavy shit was out of the way it was time for the fun.

#  **Chapter Eight** : A Little Tough Love

When Tony got home, Abby’s black hearse was already parked outside the house. Amused as to what the neighbors must think seeing the local HPD detective with a hearse outside his home, he snorted and got out. He wanted to be surprised that she was trying for a power play, but he really wasn’t. It would be foolish to think that she hadn’t learned a thing or two with all the years she spent idolizing Gibbs. She was too intelligent not to.

He was just a little sad that she’d try it on him, and in this situation. But then, they’d trained her to believe that she was always right. So, he supposed in part he’d done this to himself. That was why he knew that it was up to him to correct it, and make sure that she understood manipulating her friends and co-workers was going to end. Now.

Making his way to the front door, Tony unlocked it and went inside locking it back up behind him. Taking his time, he put the confidential work files he’d brought home away in the office locked in the safe he’d talked John into letting him buy along with his badge and weapon. Then when he was done, he headed upstairs to get changed into his normal weekend attire.

Once that was done, he ambled downstairs and headed to the patio door, which he unlocked and slid open. Once more he snorted seeing Abby standing with her back to him on the beach with her parasol. He had no doubt that she knew he was home. His girl was not quiet. He loved the low rumble she let out, and always made sure that the 1969 Camero sounded her best. Knowing that Abby expected him to chase out to the beach after her, he deliberately turned and headed back further into the house. He might as well think about dinner while he waited.

He was in the kitchen putting things together to make a couple spaghetti pies for dinner. He had his noodles already to put in the water once it came to a boil, a container of marinade from the last time he’d made sauce, and a pan making some alfredo. He was going to make three pies. It would be a lot of leftovers, but TJ adored it, and it was an easy recipe to customize. He was making one traditional with red sauce and sausage, one white with fresh shrimp that Isla had picked up at the market the day before, and another white with an array of fresh sautéed vegetables.

He had one loaf of the cheap frozen garlic bread that you could buy at the store, and another loaf of homemade. His son preferred the cheap stuff, and it was too small of issue to fight with him about. He had texted Isla to take TJ and pick something out for dessert somewhere. Now all he had to do was decide on a salad to serve with it when he heard the familiar stomp of Abby’s boots across the hardwood floors.

Forcing himself not to react, he remained standing staring into the fridge as he tracked the sound of her footsteps through the house. Spotting some cauliflower and feta and knowing there was a reason for their presence, he decided someone, or probably two someone’s since John had never had his cauliflower and feta salad, were trying to send him a sign. Smiling he leaned in and pulled out all the cauliflower, feta, mayo, and cherry tomatoes.

He was just placing the things on the counter when he heard the footsteps stop and the sound of Abby’s foot stomping on the floor like she tended to do when she was throwing a tantrum. Something he didn’t allow his 3-year-old son to get away with. “Do that again, and you can go into timeout like TJ does when he stomps his foot.”

“DiNozzo!” She snapped angrily behind him. “Did you not see me out there?”

“Yup,” Tony acknowledged as he moved to the cabinet to pull out some dried cherries and dill weed before going for a bowl to mix everything up in.

“Drop the Gibbs act, Tony,” she shot back again, and this time Tony turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I worked for the man for a long time, Abby,” he pointed out. “It’s only natural that I picked up a thing or two from him over the years. I also have a small child, of which you are imitating right now. I haven’t done anything with you that I don’t do with him when he’s throwing a tantrum. The difference here is that he really is 3 and there’s usually a really good reason why he’s doing it. You however are a 40-year-old woman who is pissed off because she’s not being catered to.”

Turning back around he finally found the dill weed and then moved back to where he’d put the rest of his ingredients grabbing a large spoon on the way. “Now I realize that we all on Team Gibbs, myself included, set a really bad president for you that you’re some kind of pretty pretty Goth princess and should have your every whim catered to. That is part of the reason that I jumped at the chance to have you come to Hawaii with me. You’re one of the few people I can really call friend. The support you gave me in this whole Ziva mess means the world to me. You’re also one of the best in your field and when you’re acting like an adult you’re a loving, generous, and intelligent woman whom I am proud to call my friend.

“At the moment, I’m more than a little pissed off at you, and incredibly disappointed in how you’ve been acting. Instead of treating your new co-workers with respect and trying to blend yourself into their environment, you threw fits, issued threats, and waved your non-existent power around insinuating that I would back you up when I got here.”

Cutting up the cauliflower into smaller pieces was somewhat cathartic, and was helping him hold onto his temper. He wouldn’t be surprised if Isla had anticipated this very scene knowing he’d need something to distract him from the situation so he didn’t lose his patience. It wouldn’t help if they got into a shouting match. Abby didn’t respond well to it, and would only try and yell over him.

  
“You’ve completely alienated Lucian, who in case you didn’t notice is going to be my Senior Field Agent and will be watching my back. You’ve already manipulated Tara, who as you I am sure guessed doesn’t need more people fucking with her head yet you did it anyway. In case you didn’t get it by the way Álex calls you Ms. Sciuto all the time, he doesn’t particularly care for you either. Considering he’s one of the most highly respected and well thought of Team Leaders in NCIS that’s just… Congratulations, Abbs.

“Now, I have to clean up your mess, and convince them that no, I’m not backing you up in this madness. I don’t honestly care what reasons you had to treat Lucian like shit. It was uncalled for, and you will be sincerely apologizing as soon as you pull your head out of your ass.”

“How dare you!” She screeched again from behind him. It sounded like she hadn’t moved, and he was thankful for it. Because he wasn’t in the mood for one of her physical confrontations. While he’d asked the others not to come home until he texted to say it would be ok, he didn’t want to risk Isla and TJ coming home early and overseeing something like that.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I don’t have to put up with this, DiNozzo,” She spat stomping closer toward him. Carefully, he laid down the knife and turned around stepping away from the counter. He didn’t want there to be any misunderstandings, just in case. “I should have known Ziva wasn’t lying! You really are on a power trip! To think I stuck up for you and…”

“Abby, sit down and shut the fuck up!” Tony bellowed angrily feeling his hands clenching at his sides. Ok, so maybe he hadn’t stayed as calm as he thought he had. “Sit your pale Goth butt down in that chair and zip it. Otherwise, I’ll call Vance right now and tell him it’s not working out, and you’ve been released. I can guarantee you that he’ll back me up in this. We’ve already talked about changes that would be mandatory once I came onboard, and he supports me completely. Especially since we almost failed the surprise audit that happened after you left DC.”

Scowling, Tony moved to the table and yanked out a chair and pointed to it. “SIT! SHUT UP! LISTEN!”

The anger he was feeling must have gotten through to her, because for once she did as she was told. If she looked a little shaken, he didn’t really care at the moment. This person she’d become was a shadow of the person he met when he came to DC, and it was going to end. He wasn’t going to let her go on being this anti-Abby. It wasn’t fair to his new team, and frankly, it wasn’t fair to Abby.

When she raised a hand, he almost huffed, but instead moved back to the salad tossing the knife in the sink out of his reach. When he saw the tiny pieces the cauliflower was in, he winced a little but used his hands to put it in the bowl anyway. “What, Abby?”

“Did we really almost fail an audit?” She asked sounding shakier than he anticipated. A part of him felt bad that he’d done that to her, but the majority of him said that tough love was the only way to get through to her. Hopefully though, the yelling portion of the program was over. It was just pure luck that she’d gotten thrown by the audit comment. He suspected that it was the only thing that saved this meeting from devolving into a verbal sparring match.

“Yes,” he bit back as he pulled out a parry knife to cut the tomatoes in half before tossing them in the bowl. “It’s why Lucian refused to help you move the machines, and why your lab will not be changed. It’s why you’ve been given firmer guidelines for how you will dress. It’s why Lucian doesn’t chitter chat with you when he picks up results, and why Tara won’t come down to just visit you. The other day when you were upset was an exception that won’t be happening often, and only occurred that day because Alejandro gave her permission.”

Tossing in the tomatoes, he threw in the feta and dried cherries before spooning in some mayo and covering it with a shitload of dill weed. Once everything was done, he put the lid on the bowl, and carried it to the fridge to chill grabbing two bottles of longboards before moving back over to the table to sit with Abby.

“This shit’s gone too far, Abbs,” he said feeling like he’d managed to calm down finally. “What the hell were you doing manipulating Tara like that? What exactly did you accomplish?”

“I just wanted them to be ready for you!” Abby whined playing with her bottle before taking a swig. “I just… You know I hate change.”

“Stop,” Tony ordered firmly drawing her attention. “I’m going to say some things, and you are going to listen. Understood? Because I wasn’t kidding about firing you. Vance is furious over the audit, and at the moment he doesn’t care how talented you are. A case was thrown out because your evidence was found to be tainted.”

“I never!” She screeched again, until he slammed his hand on the table.

“They found one of your fucking hairs in the fucking evidence, Sciuto! Now knock it the fuck off, or get the fuck out!”

“They,” she started and stopped as she paled even further than her normal fair complexion. “I… no. It has to be a mistake.”

“It isn’t,” Tony assured sternly. “The only reason you haven’t been suspended is because Gibbs was able to raise some doubt as to if you did it, or if someone managed to sabotage the evidence. The fact that you leave yourself so fucking incredibly open for this though is not a mark in your favor. Now, stop talking and listen to me.”

Finally, Abby nodded curling her hands around the beer bottle as she chewed her lip nervously. Only then did Tony continue. “You are going to adhere to the dress requirements. Period. Hair nets, no jewelry, your smock will be buttoned, things will be kept where others can’t get to them. You’re also going to stop acting like Lucian and Tara owe you something. They don’t owe you shit. Frankly, Abbs, no one owes you anything. I love you to death, but this pampering routine that Gibbs set with you is done. Do you understand what you’ve done? Do you know what kind of chance you have completely blown? I am not kidding when I say that Lucian does not like you! Hell, you managed to make him hate ME before he even met me! Thanks a fuck of a lot for that by the way!”

Feeling himself getting worked up again, he stopped and took a deep pull on his beer before going on. “I am the boss here. You’re not at the Navy Yard anymore. I am your direct supervisor. You will obey me. There will be no more temper tantrums. No stomping your foot. The punching people is SO over. If I ever see you or hear you hit someone again on the job I’ll bring you up on charges myself. I am also requiring you to go to counselling. I don’t know what happened to you, Abby, but something in you broke when Kate died. It should have been addressed further, but since Gibbs is just as much of a mess it slipped through the cracks. For that you have my deepest apologies. I won’t though let this go on. I love you too much to let this farce of yourself to continue.

“Now, starting Monday, you will have a co-worker. He’s not an assistant, so don’t treat him like one. There will be two Forensic Analysts in the office lab. His name is Adam Ross, and he comes highly recommended from the New York PD Crime Lab. There is a chance in the future that our office will be expanding so that we can handle some international cases. This change is in anticipation of that change. Also, because frankly Vance wants someone working with you that he knows he can trust to follow the rules. Adam is that guy. Don’t repeat your mistakes, Abby. You have another chance here, and honestly, it’s probably your last one.”

Abby nodded sniffling, and unlike earlier, Tony thought this time she really was upset. “What about the others? I don’t… I didn’t want Kekoa to hate me. I certainly didn’t want him to hate you! I swear on Burt! I just… things get messed up, and sometimes I get angry and… I just…”

“That’s why counselling is being required, Abby,” Tony reminded quietly. “All I can tell you is that you’re going to have to apologize to Lucian and to Tara. Frankly, I am guessing that she’s going to be the tougher nut to crack. You really fucked up there. Be honest. Don’t try and blame someone else. Then you’re going to have to work at it. I don’t know them well enough to know if you can win them back or not. I am guessing though how you treat Adam will go a long way. I stuck my nose out for you, Abby, to keep you here and employed. Don’t make me regret it. My team means everything to me. I’ve busted my ass to get here, and no one, not even you, will take it away from me.”

Abby nodded again, and Tony got up to get her a paper towel to wipe her eyes on. “Here, wipe your face. Then stand up and give me a hug. You can go up and wash your face if you want to afterward.”

“Oh, Tony!” Abby cried standing and throwing her arms around him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that shit about Ziva. I just… I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me, too! I don’t wanna leave. I’ll try my best I swear. Just… I’m sorry.”

“I know, Abby,” he admitted softly hugging her. In his heart he believed that the woman he first met was inside somewhere. He suspected that Kate’s death and the whole fiasco with Ari did more damage to her mentally than they’d suspected. From there it just gradually got worse. Abby and Kate were like the odd couple chick version, but they had real affection for each other. He would do everything in his power to see to it that Abby was set right again.

When she finally released him, she took the paper towel and headed to the doorway. “Upstairs, turn left. Bathroom is in the middle on the left side.” She nodded and waved as she headed out to wash her face. Letting out a deep steadying breath, Tony turned back to the counter and began cleaning up. Hopefully, that was the last time he had to do that with her. He hoped that this whole situation would be cleaned up as easily as the counter that he was wiping down.

The next evening, he found himself standing by himself under the trees lining the edges of the lawn watching the group quietly as he contemplated the changes in his life over the last several months. Gone was DC and Team Gibbs. Friendships that he’d had for years had shattered under the weight of a manipulative Mossad operative. It remained to be seen if he’d ever forgive McGee or if he and Gibbs would be able to get back to a place that they both could live with. It also would test whether Abby could get back to a healthy mental mindset and if he and the team could learn to trust her, again.

He’d moved his son and nanny to Hawaii where he’d now lead his own team. Hopefully with better results for everyone than the last time he had the position. He’d gotten someone he valued a great deal back in his life, only to find out that his life and those of his grown children could be in danger. He had a yard full of mostly new friends, and people that were trusting him to protect and lead them. There was a man he’d brought in and promised would have a better work life than the one he was leaving. There were shrieks of happy children running around, and he wished that the adults could form as fast a friendship as TJ, Gracie, and Marcus had.

There was pressure, he knew mostly internal, to heal a family shattered by the lies of its matron. He didn’t know what was going to happen when he finally touched base with Steve McGarrett again. As he watched the kids play tag, he couldn’t help but turn his mind back to the 8-year-old he’d watched and longed to do the same with. He could only hope that the future would not mirror the past, and maybe this time he and the elder McGarrett child could at least be friendly, if not friends. If not, as long as he reunited father and son then he’d count it as a success. After all, he owed John that much at least.

END OF ARC 1

#  **Chapter Nine:** Past Meets Present

Lieutenant Commander Steven Jack McGarrett sat in his tent working on reports he was behind on when he heard someone come in.

“Puppy, your visitor will be here in about 5 minutes.”

Turning his head he rolled his eyes at his Second in Command and best friend Freddie Hart. “What have I told you about calling me that, Master Chief?”

Freddie just snorted seemingly unfazed. “I’ve seen you try to pick up women, McGarrett. A ‘Smooth Dog’ you are not.”

Steve couldn’t help but crack up at his best friend and shot him a grin in response. Nothing was ever easy where they were at, but things were definitely better with the other man there to pull him out of his head.

“You figure out what this NCIS guy wants?” Freddie asked, and Steve just shook his head no.

“I can’t find a damned thing,” Steve complained before tossing the pen he’d been using to make notes onto the table. “It’s really damned annoying.”

“Well, you’ll find out soon,” Freddie pointed out as he turned his head to look outside the tent. “Looks like Special Agent DiNozzo is here.”

Nodding his understanding, Steve stood and moved to stand in the doorway of the tent watching as a man he didn’t know got out of the Hummer and after shaking hands with the others from the vehicle, headed his way. “Lt. Commander McGarrett, it’s been a long time,” the NCIS agent greeted holding out his hand.

Automatically, Steve held out his own to return it trying to figure out where he knew the man from. He certainly looked familiar. It wasn’t until he flashed an easy smile though that it clicked. “You’re the kid that stayed with us that summer when I was 8.”

Tony nodded his confirmation before following McGarrett into his tent. “I am. I wasn’t sure that you’d remember.” Steve waved the NCIS agent to a chair noticing that Freddie didn’t go away. He knew that he could excuse him, but unless it was confidential he’d just tell his best friend what they discussed anyway.

Not knowing what to say, Steve just shrugged and settled back in the chair he’d been seated in previously. “How can I help you, Special Agent DiNozzo?” He asked not wanting to take a stroll down memory lane with the man. He hadn’t cared for him as a child, and he had no interest in chit chatting with him now.

He noticed the Agent’s eyes flick to Freddie, who moved to leave. Before he could though, Steve stopped him. “Unless it’s confidential, you can speak in front of him. I’m just gonna tell him anyway. So, again, what’s this about?”

He noticed Freddie’s eyebrow raise at the curt tone he was using, but he couldn’t help it. There’d just always been something that set him off about the kid. He didn’t figure the adult would be any different. DiNozzo was nothing more than some rich brat who threw a tantrum that daddy wasn’t paying attention to him and had to steal Steve’s time with his father.

“It’s of a personal nature,” DiNozzo warned. “Master Chief Hart has though been cleared to be briefed if you so choose. We anticipated you may need someone to discuss the issue with. We do ask though that you don’t speak to anyone else.”

Impatiently, Steve waved a hand for the agent to go on. The longer that he had to deal with the man the more he was aggravated. “I have things to do. So, if you could move this along I’d appreciate it. Freddie is fine.”

He saw Freddie shift closer to him out of the corner of his eye, and tried to unclench his fist. There seriously was something about this guy that really got to him. After a brief pause, DiNozzo nodded and began to speak.

“I’ve recently been reassigned to the Pearl Harbor office as Team Lead. When that happened I knew that I wanted to reconnect with your father. We’ve kept in touch over the years, and…”

“I have no interest in discussing that man with you,” Steve spat standing angrily. “So, if you’ve come all the way here to stick your nose into my relationship with him then you can damned well be sure I’ll report you. My father is none of your fucking business.”

“Lt. Commander McGarrett,” Tony said, his voice hardening slightly even though it was evident he was trying to hold onto his temper. “I understand that things happened between the two of you. If you’d just let me explain, I’ve found out what happened after your mother’s death and…”

“Get the fuck out!” Steve bellowed angrily. “Get out of my tent. Get out off this base! Get Out!”

Tony took a long deep breath, and picked up his helmet and a folder that Steve hadn’t noticed him carrying. “It’s been a long trip. I’m not leaving until I speak with you about the situation. I had hoped that a decorated SEAL would be more mature than the 8 year old brat who pouted for a month because he had to share his toys and his dad for a little bit. I see I was wrong. I will be in my tent when you get over your tantrum.”

Steve watched angrily as the NCIS Agent walked around the table and after nodding to Freddie headed out the door. He heard a muffled conversation with someone, and soon the Hummer was off most likely taking DiNozzo to his quarters. Swinging his hand, Steve knocked a water bottle off the desk and sent it flying.

“You done with your tantrum, Puppy?”

“I don’t need your shit right now Master chief,” Steve bit out turning to glare at his friend, who just watched him looking highly unimpressed.

“Like I said, Steve, Smooth Dog you are not,” Freddie repeated only this time the teasing tone was gone from his voice. “You’re my best friend, and there’s no other person I’d rather have at my back. Sometimes though you are one dumb motherfucker.”

“Watch it, Hart!” Steve growled taking a step forward, but Freddie just snorted at him.

“We’ve worked for Naval Intelligence for a while now,” the other man pointed out. “So, we know what cheap bastards they are.”

“Your point?” Steve snapped clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Are you really so fucking stupid that you think NCIS sent the Agent in Charge of the Pearl Harbor office here to BFE to play counselor? This isn’t some fucking vacation spot, Steve. This is a classified military location, which means he had to have gotten approval from someone pretty damned high up the food chain. That wouldn’t happen if all he wanted to do was to play fix it between you and your dad. So, maybe you should pull your fucking head out of your ass and ask yourself why that man is here. Because, I can guarantee you it’s nothing good.”

Steve opened his mouth to bite back, but slammed it shut when he realized Freddie was right. Not willing to admit it though, he just kept his mouth shut grinding his teeth together.

“I’ve heard you bitch about that guy before, and I gotta tell you, Steve,” Freddie began as he turned toward the entrance to the tent. “If you acted half as much of a brat then as you did just now, I can’t imagine why he would have even tried to give you the time of day. I never thought I’d say this to you, McGarrett, but maybe you need to grow up.”

With that, Freddy turned the rest of the way and exited the tent. All that was left behind was Steve, his thoughts, and an old picture of his father that must have slipped out of DiNozzo’s folder. Sitting heavily, he picked it up and studied it as he tried to calm down. He had a really bad feeling that he’d just messed up.

Later that evening, Freddie was sitting at a table with Steve and some of the other guys. He wanted to roll his eyes at how badly McGarrett was pouting, but knew he’d pushed things as far as he should for the moment. When he saw the NCIS agent in line though at dinner he watched carefully. He noticed Steve was deliberately ignoring the man, and wanted to groan at him. His best friend was a hell of a man, but Jesus was he frustrating when he got his dander up about something.

When he saw the NCIS agent take a seat away from everyone else, he looked to Steve, who smirked. He wasn’t going to do anything, until he heard one of the boys make a snide comment about the agent sticking his nose in shit that wasn’t his business. Freddie expected Steve to say something about it, but instead the irritating man just chuckled and threw some snide remark back. At that point, he knew that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

Standing with his tray in his hands, he threw a glare at Steve who immediately looked his way. “Where the hell are you going, Hart?” Steve snapped, but Freddie was never one to back down from his friend, and he wasn’t about to start now. Sometimes the only way to get through to Steve was to bash him over the head with his own stubbornness. He really hadn’t wanted to start something that could distract Steve from the new Mission chasing the Hesse brothers, but it seemed he had no choice.

“I’m going to sit with the Special Agent,” Freddie immediately replied more calmly than he felt. “It seems I am the only one that remembers he’s only looking out for us, while we look out for everyone else. I’m a little ashamed to be associated with you fuckers right now. Don’t be surprised if I bunk somewhere else tonight.”

Not waiting for a response, Freddie headed across the Mess to the Special Agent ignoring Steve’s calls from the table. When he reached his destination, the Special Agent was looking at him somewhat amused.

“You mind if I sit down and join you, Special Agent DiNozzo?”

Tony waved his hand to the near empty table. There were a couple guys at the other end, but they were very much ignoring his presence. Having been an agent afloat, Tony understood how sailors reacted to his presence. “Who am I to ruin your very own Alamo.”

Freddy couldn’t help but smirk as he sat down on the bench. “Hopefully this turns out much better,” he quipped and was satisfied to hear a returned amused snort.

“Well, I’m not sure that it could turn out worse,” Tony suggested, and Freddie just tilted his head to one side acknowledging the truth of the statement.

“Steve told me you met as kids?” Freddie asked watching as the Agent took a bite of his meatloaf and nodded. “Something about your dad?”

When the Agent nodded and swallowed, Freddy took a bite of his own meal, which was a little colder than he liked, but he wasn’t about to let it go uneaten. “My father is…” The agent paused and studied him for what felt like forever before shrugging and continuing.

“I know what people think about me,” he conceded. “I know what it looks like. Kid from a wealthy background, and they assumed that I had everything that I ever wanted. That I must be some spoiled brat who isn’t used to hearing the word no, or having to share with anyone else. While I can understand it, that’s not really an accurate representation of reality.

“Yes, my father had a lot of money when I was a kid. Although, I now know that it was mostly my mother’s money, and that her trust fund was why he married her. He is a conman who makes his living by taking the earnings or savings of others, mostly wealthy widows. He was completely uninterested in me, and it didn’t much change after my mother died. Of course, then not only was he uninterested but his gravy train was gone, and he had to put up with me. Then his disinterest and impatience were (INEEDAWORDHERE – like multiplied/increased but not them) by his anger, his increasing drinking, and his decreasing bank account balance. That led to me getting my ass beat and frequent discussions on how much of a failure I would be.”

Freddy almost stopped eating again, but he was afraid the agent would stop talking if he did. So, he forced himself to continue as the agent went on talking. “Mom wasn’t exactly Florence Cleaver, but she loved me. When I was a kid I didn’t understand that the cute outfits she liked to put me in, and the fact that she drank so much she accidentally drank my sea monkeys once wasn’t normal. When she died when I was 8 I was heartbroken, and my thus far negligent father turning into Mr. Hyde. That’s when the beating ramped up.

“Not long after mom died, he sent me to Boarding School where I stayed mostly all year unless he needed a kid for one of his cons. The year I turned 12 he had a mark who was going to be vacationing in Hawaii who had two kids of her own. Only, when he got there he found a bigger mark who hated kids. So, he shoved me in a hotel room, and forgot about me. Quite literally. That’s where Steve’s dad comes in. He was the officer who responded to the Hotel reporting an abandoned child.”

Freddie sat up straight at this and was thankful his dinner was finished. Pushing the tray to one side, he gave up all pretense that he wasn’t completely hooked on this story. When Special Agent DiNozzo smirked he figured the other man was aware of his fascination. “You have to understand that I didn’t spend a lot of time around kids until I got to Boarding School, and then once I was put there I was… well, I was angry and anti-social. I did my best to stay to myself, but at least at school I had people I was friendly with. I was just scared shitless to make friends because I didn’t know how to be anything but alone.

“Something about that summer was different though. I still don’t’ know what, but I really wanted to make friends. I’d noticed that the guys at school all had someone that was more than just the group. A buddy to hang with and spend summers with. I wanted that, but it seemed like it would be impossible do get that at the Boarding School after so many years of telling them all to fuck off. Turns out I’m not really good at making friends.”

“Why are you here?” Freddie asked, and Tony just flicked his eyes to him and his lips twitched with obvious amusement.

“I’ll answer and totally not call you out on the fact that I’ve used that interrogation trick a time or two myself, because you were already chosen to be the person assigned to watching McGarrett’s back.” Tony paused and this time it was certain that he was smirking at him amused. “Lt. Commander McGarrett is in danger. It has been confirmed that his mother was not killed in an accident. In fact, it has been confirmed that his mother was something more than the aerospace sales engineer that she said she was. It has also been confirmed that your new mission… It is very connected to the death of Steve’s mother.”

Standing Tony put his tray on top of Freddie’s. “I think I’ll save the rest for when Lt. Commander Cry Baby pulls his head out of his ass. Have a good evening, Master Chief Hart.”

Freddie’s jaw nearly literally dropped open as Tony stood and walked off whistling as he went. Looking back toward the table where the guys had been, he noticed Steve staring at him, and guessed the stubborn bastard had been watching them the whole time. He wondered how much he’d been able to overhear. From the way his fist was clenched, he guessed a lot. He’d guess they were even now. McGarrett One, DiNozzo One. He was putting his money on DiNozzo to take the game.

Freddie didn’t see either Steve or Special Agent DiNozzo until the next morning after breakfast and PT.

**Author's Note:**

> If this story is completed, this post will be deleted without warning


End file.
